Aprendiendo a amar
by Yuhe Hime
Summary: Todo debe de hacerse a su tiempo para que las cosas salgan como deben de ser pero que pasa si nos adelantamos ¿Pueden las cosas funcionar bien?
1. ¿Se puede aprender a amar?

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

N.A: Hola a todos!! Al fin estoy de vuelta con otra historia, la verdad no me decidia a publicarla porque esta la escribi hace mucho tiempo y la verdad no estoy muy segura que les vaya a gustar, pero decidi intentarlo a ver q les parece y espero que si les guste,

¿PUEDO APRENDER A AMAR?

Capitulo 1

El señor Saotome ha decidido posponer la boda por tiempo indefinido desde el día de la boda fallida. Tres meses han pasado ya desde ese día y Ranma y Akane se han estado llevando mejor ya que Shampoo y Ukyo no se han atrevido a molestarlos más, después que Ranma les dijo que no quería verlas.

"Ranma, Akane podrían llevarle este pastel al doctor Tofú" les pide Kasumi saliendo de la cocina con un pastel que acaba de sacar del horno.

"Claro que sí Kasumi" dice Akane levantándose de la mesa.

Kasumi sale de la cocina y se acerca a Ranma "Se los agradezco mucho" dice Kasumi sonriendo como siempre y entregándole el pastel a Ranma. Luego Ranma y Akane caminan en dirección del consultorio del doctor, Ranma sobre la cerca lleva el pastel y Akane junto a él en la acera.

"No sé por qué respondiste por mi, yo quería entrenar" dice Ranma.

"Si no quieres venir entonces puedes regresar, yo puedo llevar el pastel sola" responde Akane deteniéndose.

"Oye… yo no dije eso" responde.

"Bueno entonces deja de quejarte" responde un poco molesta y continúa su camino.

Ranma se queda de pie unos momentos más en la cerca pero luego reacciona "Hey… Akane espérame!" grita corriendo tras ella.

Finalmente llegan a la casa del doctor y entran ambos al consultorio.

"Buenas noches doctor" dice Akane sonriendo, Ranma se para tras ella.

"Buenas noches Ranma, Akane que gusto verlos" los saluda amablemente.

"Le hemos traído un pastel" dice Akane entregándoselo.

"Ah! Muchas gracias" responde y lo recibe "que rico!".

Akane sonríe maliciosamente "Kasumi se lo ha mandado" dice aún sonriendo y esperando ver la reacción del doctor.

"Oh! Ya veo, lo llevaré a la cocina para que podamos probarlo" responde y comienza a caminar hacia la ventana.

"Pero doctor esa es la ventana" dice Akane sonriendo.

"Claro que si Akane, que tonto soy ahora si iré a la cocina" dice caminando hacia el baño.

"Doctor, se dirige usted al baño" dice Ranma también sonriendo.

"Pero si ya lo sé, solo pasaba a ver si estaba limpio todo" responde y camina de vuelta hacia ellos "Creo que mejor lo dejaré aquí y lo cortaré para que podamos comer" dice y toma la silla para partir el pastel.

"Doctor no puede partir el pastel con la silla" dice Akane riendo "Permítame a mi, iré por un cuchillo" dice y se levanta luego regresa con el cuchillo y parten el pastel.

"Está delicioso! No cabe duda de que Kasumi es una excelente cocinera" dice el doctor Tofú sonrojado.

"Si es cierto, que lastima que no todas las Tendo tienen las mismas habilidades" dice Ranma viendo a Akane de reojo.

"Que quieres decir con eso?!" pregunta Akane molesta.

"Nada" responde comiendo pastel.

"Eres un pesado!" dice volteándole la cara.

"Vamos, quizás Akane no sea buena cocinera pero tiene otras habilidades" dice el doctor Tofú animándola.

"De verdad lo cree?!" pregunta Akane sonriendo.

"Claro…" dice Ranma "es violenta como ninguna otra"

-PAM- Akane lo golpea con un pequeño mazo en la cabeza.

"Ite!! Akane eso duele!" grita Ranma sobándose la cabeza.

Akane continúa con su pastel y se lo termina rápidamente "Muchas gracias por todo doctor ya me voy" dice levantándose.

"Que tengas una feliz noche Akane y agradece a Kasumi por mi por favor"

"Claro, con mucho gusto" responde y sale.

"Yo también me retiro, feliz noche" dice Ranma y se levanta rápidamente para alcanzarla.

"Espera" dice el doctor deteniéndolo, Ranma se detiene y lo ve "Akane es una niña muy linda y dulce, no deberías tratarla así"

"Aaa… bueno yo…"

"Yo sé que tu piensas igual que yo, así que deberías demostrárselo de vez en cuando"

"Qué?! Yo no… yo"

"Muy bien que tengas una feliz noche Ranma los veré mañana" dice sonriendo y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Ranma se queda de pie viendo hacia la puerta "_¿mañana?" piensa _y luego corre para alcanzarla, finalmente llega con ella y camina a su lado sin decir nada.

"Que te dijo el doctor" pregunta Akane.

"Aaaa… no… nada importante" responde sonrojándose levemente y volteando el rostro hacia otra parte.

"Ya veo…" responde y continúa su camino sin decir nada más. Luego de algunos minutos llegan a la casa y cada uno se dirige a sus habitaciones ya que es algo tarde.

Ranma está acostado y por alguna razón las palabras del doctor Tofú hacían eco en su mente "_Akane es una niña muy linda y dulce, no deberías tratarla así, yo sé que tú piensas igual que yo, así que deberías demostrárselo de vez en cuando" _Ranma se voltea sobre su almohada "_Demostrárselo de vez en cuando…?" _se pregunta dubitativo y suspira profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente Akane se levanta y sale de su cuarto encontrándose a Ranma quien también se está levantando.

"Buenos días Ranma" saluda Akane animadamente al verlo.

"Buenos días" responde y ambos bajan las gradas pero se detienen confundidos al ver en la puerta varias maletas y a toda la familia.

"Que está pasando aquí" pregunta Akane confundida.

"Finalmente se levantan!" dice el Señor Soun "Ya es tarde, vámonos" dice tomándolos de las manos y dirigiéndolos a la salida.

"Que ocurre?! A donde nos llevan?" pregunta soltándose de la mano de su padre.

Ranma también se suelta rápidamente "Qué está pasando?!" pregunta molesto.

"Lo sabrán después, ahora debemos irnos o perderemos nuestro barco".

"Barco?" pregunta Akane pero ya no puede hacer más preguntas porque el señor Tendo la saca de la casa a toda prisa.

El barco los lleva a una isla muy hermosa, por unos momentos ambos quedan admirados de la belleza del lugar pero Ranma recuerda que algo muy extraño está pasando y quiere saber que es "Ahora si van a decirnos que ocurre?!" pregunta.

"Si, dijeron que al llegar nos lo dirían" dice Akane.

"Claro vamos a la casa que hemos alquilado y les explicaremos como está todo" dice el Señor Genma comenzando a caminar seguido por Soun y luego las mayores de las Tendo.

"Qué es esto?" pregunta Ranma observándolos alejarse.

"No lo sé, pero me están asustando, no puede ser nada bueno" dice Akane preocupada y luego ambos caminan tras ellos.

Finalmente llegan a la casa y entran, es una casa hermosa, bastante lujosa con piscina en la parte trasera del jardín y un jardín lleno de rosas.

"Ven ese salón de allá?" pregunta Soun señalando un salón en la parte de afuera de la casa y espera a ver como ambos afirman con la cabeza "Pues bien, en una hora, en ese lugar se llevará a cabo su boda" dice tranquilamente.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!!!!!" gritan ambos sorprendidos y luego comienzan a sonrojarse.

"No queda mucho tiempo, así que Akane, ve con Nabiki y Kasumi para arreglarte y Ranma ven con nosotros" dice Genma.

"Dense prisa, La señora Saotome y el doctor Tofú se están encargando de lo demás" añade el señor Tendo.

Ranma y Akane se quedan sin palabras, no pueden creer lo que está pasando, nuevamente están a punto de unir sus vidas definitivamente y eso era algo que les causaba miedo. Ambos intercambian miradas sin tener oportunidad de decir una sola palabra, y no es que en realidad pudieran hablar, ambos se habían quedado sin palabras. Ranma es arrastrado por el señor Genma y el señor Soun mientras Akane es llevada por Nabiki y Kasumi por el lado contrario.

Ranma está parado en una habitación, aún se encuentra desconcertado, todo había sucedido tan rápido, un momento estaba levantándose como siempre en el dojo y al otro estaba en una habitación a punto de casarse… nuevamente, todo esto se sentía como un déjà vu.

Ranma se viste y hace todo lo que le dicen pero dentro de él sentía que todo le daba miles de vueltas. Se casaría con Akane, esta vez sería definitivo. El si quería a Akane y quería estar junto a ella. El momento en que pensó que la había perdido para siempre se dio cuenta que no había nada más valioso en su vida que ella ¿pero entonces por qué no era capaz de decírselo que era lo que lo detenía?

Akane ya se ha puesto su vestido de novia, y ahora Nabiki se estaba encargando del maquillaje mientras Kasumi se encarga de su cabello. Otra vez la misma sensación de hace tres meses, pero esta vez era diferente, aquella vez Ranma había negado sus sentimientos y ella sentía una gran decepción. Pero ahora, a pesar que Ranma no lo había aceptado ese día cuando la saco del incendio se veía tan preocupado, y les había gritado a sus otras prometidas por haberla lastimado, realmente estaba furioso, eso debía significar algo, ella estaba casi segura ¿pero entonces por qué no se lo decía¿Por qué seguía comportándose de esa forma?

"Muy bien Akane, ya estás lista" dice Nabiki poniéndose de pie y viéndola de pies a cabeza.

"Cielos Akane, te ves realmente hermosa" dice Kasumi al verla completamente "Ve tu misma y dime que te parece" dice llevándola hasta el espejo.

Akane llega hasta el espejo y se queda parada frente a el por algunos segundos y finalmente sonríe, de verdad se miraba hermosa.

"Di algo Akane ¿Por qué estás tan callada?" pregunta Kasumi.

"Ahhh… yo… no… yo…"

"Esta bien Kasumi, es normal ¿no crees?" interrumpe Nabiki "Tan solo se acaba de enterar que en algunos minutos se casará"

"Es cierto, será mejor que vaya a ver como van las cosas con Ranma" dice Kasumi y sale rápidamente de la habitación.

Akane suspira tratando de calmar sus nervios y se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza.

"No hagas eso, dañarás el maquillaje" la regaña Nabiki.

Akane deja de morderse el labio e inclina la cabeza, sentía una terrible ansiedad dentro de ella y le estaba costando mucho trabajo tenerla bajo control.

Nabiki sonríe al ver a su hermana menor tan nerviosa "Tranquila Akane, les irá muy bien" dice sonriendo.

Akane la ve rápidamente "¿Tú crees?" pregunta temerosa.

"Claro que si"

"Pero… está boda… ¿Si él no desea casarse conmigo?"

"No seas tonta, lo quiere tanto como tu" responde y luego ríe burlonamente "¿Realmente crees que pienso que estás a punto de casarte solamente porque papá así lo dijo?" pregunta y luego ríe nuevamente "Por favor Akane, tu y Ranma jamás se dejarían manipular de esa forma, si lo están haciendo es porque quieren" responde Nabiki y sonríe al ver a Akane sonrojarse.

"No… espera… yo… nosotros no…"

La puerta del dormitorio se abre y entra Kasumi "Llego la hora Akane, Ranma ya está listo, vamos"

Akane siente como su corazón da un tremendo salto que por poco se sale de su pecho y luego comienza a latir rápidamente.

"Muy bien Akane, llego la hora, y no te preocupes, esta vez nadie interferirá, tomamos muchas precauciones" dice Nabiki jalándola hacia fuera.

Akane comienza a caminar hacia el salón pero era como si sus pies se hubieran vuelto de acero, cada paso se le hacia más difícil. Finalmente está frente a la puerta y el señor Tendo la espera con su traje puesto para llevarla al altar. Akane toma su brazo y la marcha nupcial comienza a tocar Akane llena sus pulmones de aire tratando de calmar su corazón pero era inútil, su corazón se escuchaba inclusive más fuerte que la música.

-BUM, BUM-

-BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM –

-BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM -

-BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM -

-BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM –

Ranma está parado en el altar esperando a Akane su corazón no lo deja tranquilo ni un momento, late tan fuerte que el pecho le duele y siente un enorme agujero en su estomago cuando ve que las puertas del salón se abren y ve la silueta de Akane con su vestido de novia y al señor Tendo que la lleva de su brazo. La música comienza a tocar y la ve acercarse. Cuando finalmente la ve no puede evitar sonrojarse con fuerza, se veía más hermosa que nunca. Esta vez su vestido era diferente. Era un vestido blanco estilo princesa estraple con un decorado color crema, la forma de este dibujaba perfectamente su cintura. Ranma no puede dejar de verla, simplemente lo había cautivado.

Finalmente Akane llega hasta donde está Ranma. Ambos evitan rápidamente contacto visual y sus mejillas se tornan de un color rojo intenso y la ceremonia comienza.

Durante toda la ceremonia ninguno de los dos se atreve a voltear para ver al otro y finalmente la pregunta…

"¿Akane Tendo, acepta usted por esposo a Ranma Saotome, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe?"

Akane sin levantar la cabeza y ve a Ranma y de reojo y ve que el también la está viendo, ambos saltan y ven a otra parte sonrojándose "Si… acepto" responde suavemente.

"¿Ranma Saotome, acepta a Akane Tendo como esposa para amarla, en lo bueno y en lo malo todos los días de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe?"

Ranma ve nuevamente a Akane y ve que ella también lo esta viendo pero está vez ninguno esquiva sus miradas "Si…" responde Ranma sin dejar de verla y le ofrece una nerviosa sonrisa a la cual Akane le responde con una bella sonrisa. En ese momento que ambos se están mirando es como si todos los demás hubieran desaparecido y solo estuvieran ellos dos en la habitación y lo único que alcanzan a escuchar es.

"Puede besar a la novia…"

Ambos abren los ojos completamente, ninguno de los dos había recordado esa parte de la ceremonia y comienzan a sonrojare nuevamente e inclinan la cabeza por unos instantes. Finalmente Akane da un paso al frente y lo ve. Esto le da un poco de seguridad a Ranma así que se inclina hacia ella traga un poco de saliva y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

Y así este se convierte en su primer beso (en el cual ambos están de acuerdo claro) y a pesar que había sido tan solo un pequeño beso en los labios se había sentido maravilloso.

Continuara…

N.A: Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo de mi fanfic, y aquí comienza todo, finalmente estan casados pero ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? En especial porque ninguno de los dos se ha atrevido a confesar aun sus sentimientos, por favor diganme lo q piensan ya se q esta un poquito raro, por favor espero reviews por favor de verdad quiero saber q les parece.


	2. ¿Luna de miel?

N.A: Disculpen el retraso, pero para compensar les traigo un capitulo largo jejeje, espero lo disfruten

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

¿LUNA DE MIEL?

Capitulo 2

"Puede besar a la novia…"

Ambos abren los ojos completamente, ninguno de los dos había recordado que esa era parte de la ceremonia y comienzan a sonrojare nuevamente e inclinan la cabeza por unos instantes. Finalmente Akane da un paso al frente y lo ve. Esto le da un poco de seguridad a Ranma así que se inclina hacia ella traga un poco de saliva y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

Y así este se convierte en su primer beso y a pesar que había sido tan solo un pequeño beso en los labios se había sentido maravilloso.

"Ahhhhhhh!! No lo puedo creer!" dice el señor Soun llorando y abraza a Ranma "Mi hijo!!" dice llorando.

La señora Saotome se acerca a Akane y le da un cálido abrazo y por unos segundos siente que es su madre la que la está abrazando "Akane-chan… estoy tan feliz" dice y le da un beso en la frente con todo el cariño que solo una madre puede ofrecer.

Soun y Genma comienzan a llorar y se abrazan entre ellos "Estoy tan feliz señor Saotome"

"Yo tambien señor Tendo, finalmente nuestras familias se han unido"

Después de eso Ranma y Akane apenas tienen la oportunidad de intercambiar algunas miradas, ambos son conducidos a donde la fiesta había sido organizada y durante todo el día los invitados los tienen de arriba para abajo.

Finalmente en la noche Ranma se logra escapar de la fiesta y sale al jardín de la casa "Uff… creí que jamás me dejarían en paz…" dice caminando por los alrededores pero se detiene al ver a Akane sentada a la orilla de la fuente. Lo duda por algunos segundos pero decide acercarse a ella.

"Hola…" dice sentándose junto a ella.

Akane se sorprende un poco al escucharlo pero al verlo sonríe "Hola…" responde. Ambos se quedan en silencio por algunos instantes, pero Akane decide romper el silencio "¿Y… como la estás pasando?" pregunta.

"Bien, creo… aunque no me han dejado ni un momento tranquilo, me costó mucho escabullirme de ellos" responde.

"Si, a mi también me pasó igual" responde y sonríe, luego ve a la luna que se refleja sobre ellos "…nuestro padres estaban muy felices" comenta.

"Si, finalmente se cumplió su deseo" dice y ríe.

"Si, es cierto" responde y sonríe "¿Todo fue muy rápido no crees?"

"Si, realmente me tomaron por sorpresa" responde.

Nuevamente ese silencio incomodo los comienza a rodear "Estoy un poco cansada" dice Akane "¿Crees que la fiesta ya vaya a terminar?" pregunta.

"Yo creo que si, cuando salí los invitados ya se estaban retirando"

"Rama! Akane!" grita Kasumi acercándose a ellos "Los hemos estado buscando, vengan conmigo!"

Ranma y Akane la siguen nuevamente hasta el salón donde solamente queda la familia y hacen algunos brindis en honor de los novios. Al terminar Ranma y Akane son conducidos al segundo nivel donde están las habitaciones.

"Muy bien" dice Genma "Fue una boda magnifica, será mejor que vayamos todos a descansar. Ranma, Akane" dice volteándose hacia ellos "Ya que ustedes son los novios tendrán la recamara principal de está casa"

"Que tengan una feliz noche" se despide la señora Saotome y todos se van dejando solos a la nueva pareja de recién casados.

Ranma y Akane entran era una habitación bastante grande y cómoda con un baño en su interior.

Luego podemos ver a Ranma con sus tradicionales boxers y una playera blanca, está sentado en la cama. Sentía miles de mariposas, talvez murciélagos revoloteando dentro de su estomago ¡Estaba a punto de compartir la misma cama con Akane!

Akane sale del baño, lleva puesto su pijama amrilla de tirantes. Camina lentamente acercándose a la cama por más que lo intentaba no podía bajar el color de su rostro.

Ranma se voltea y al verla se queda paralizado se veía Kawaii(linda, tierna) nunca había visto a ninguna chica más linda en toda su vida. Ahora se preguntaba como podía haberle dicho tantas veces que no era sexy.

Akane le sonríe tímidamente y se sienta junto a él "Es bastante tarde…"

Ranma aún no ha podido dejar de verla pero reacciona y le logra responder "Si, es… tarde…" Akane se acuesta y se cubre con las sabanas "Oyasumi(Buenas noches)…" dice rápidamente dándole la espalda nerviosa

"Oyasumi Akane…" responde acostándose junto a ella nerviosamente.

Ranma esta durmiendo tranquilamente cuando un puñetazo en la cara lo despierta, al abrir los ojos por poco sufre un paro cardiaco al ver el rostro de Akane cerca al de él. Ranma se mueve para atrás para alejarse, por un momento piensa que Akane se levantará y lo golpeará con ese tremendo mazo pero se tranquiliza un poco al recordar que ahora están casados… casados era algo que aún no podía creer ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar ahora?

Ranma comienza a tranquilizarse y vuelve a colocar su cabeza en la almohada pero justo cuando ya está tranquilo Akane se mueve y se acerca más a él, Ranma se sonroja fuertemente y se queda paralizado por algunos segundos pero sale de su estado al recibir otro puñetazo en la nariz. Rápidamente se sostiene la nariz con los ojos llorosos y la voltea a ver un poco molesto y entonces siente una fuerte patada en el estomago. Parecía que la cama se hubiera convertido en una plataforma de lucha libre, hábilmente logra esquivar a tiempo otro golpe que se dirige a él. "_¡¿Acaso me quiere matar?!"_ Piensa preocupado y ve venir hacia el otro golpe pero antes de que lo vuelva a atacar la abraza para evitar salir nuevamente lastimado. Al sentir el abrazo de Ranma Akane deja de moverse y se acomoda sobre su brazo. Ranma se sonroja y la suelta rápidamente pero lentamente se comienza a tranquilizar y la ve con detenimiento, se veía tan hermosa cuando dormía que Ranma no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Parecía un ángel. "_Se ve muy linda cuando duerme" _piensa Ranma al contemplarla "_Ahora entiendo por qué ese cerdo aprovechado de Ryoga regresa siempre…" _piensa.

La noche está helada y Akane parece estar buscando el calor de Ranma por lo que al moverse nuevamente coloca su cabeza sobre su pecho y ahora es ella quien lo abraza. Ranma está un poco nervioso pero se deja llevar por el agradable sentimiento que el cuerpo de Akane le provocaba y coloca su brazo alrededor de ella, además eso lo ayudaría a protegerse de futuros posibles golpes "_Al menos ahora sé que solo yo dormiré con ella" _piensa sonriendo y se vuelve a dormir.

En la mañana Akane es la primera en despertar, al abrir los ojos se encuentra con ¡el cuerpo de un hombre que la abraza! _"¡¿Pero que es esto?!"_ se pregunta sorprendida, pero luego recuerda que es Ranma entonces suspira aliviada y cuando se da cuenta que la tiene abrazada se sonroja con fuerza "Ranma…" dice suavemente y sonríe acomodándose nuevamente en la almohada. En los brazos de Ranma se sentía segura y protegida, le gustaba esa sensación y no quería acabarla por lo que se vuelve a dormir.

Un par de horas después Akane abre nuevamente los ojos pero esta vez se da cuenta que Ranma ya no está. Se sienta en la cama y se estira "Será mejor que me vaya a bañar" dice para sí y se levanta dirigiéndose al baño. Más tarde Akane baja ya cambiada y ve a Ranma en la cocina así que se acerca a él "Ohayoo Ranma" lo saluda.

Ranma la ve y sonríe "buenos días" estaba a punto de preparar el desayuno, parece que todos salieron ya que no hay nadie en la casa"

"Ya veo ¿Te ayudo?" pregunta sonriendo.

Ranma comienza a entrar en pánico al escuchar su ofrecimiento "Ahhh… eee… bueno… aammm… ¿Por qué no… aaaa…¡Ya sé! Pon la mesa" dice finalmente.

"Claro" responde y comienza a prepararla.

Luego ambos están desayunando "Pensaba ir a la playa más tarde ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?" pregunta Akane con un poco de timidez.

"Si, está bien…" responde viendo a otra parte.

Es medio día Akane y Ranma caminan por la playa, Akane, lleva puesto su traje de baño y una salida de baño amarrada a la cadera, se acerca a la orilla y camina mojándose los pies "El agua se siente maravillosa" dice sonriendo.

"Me lo imagino…" responde Ranma con sus boxers y una camiseta.

"¿No quieres probarlo?"

"No" responde.

"Vamos Ranma está muy rica" insiste Akane.

"Sabes que no puedo Akane, no me quiero convertir en chica!" responde molestándose.

"No es tan malo, luego puedes cambiar otra vez" responde "pero como quieras" responde.

Repentinamente una lancha pasa junto a ellos y empapa a Ranma de pies a cabeza. Akane no puede evitar comenzar a reír.

"¡Deja de reírte!" grita Ranma onna(chica) molesto.

"¡No tienes por qué gritarme! No es mi culpa que el agua te persiga" responde y comienza a caminar dejándolo atrás.

La lancha da vuelta y se para junto a Akane, dos muchachos van en ella "Hola linda ¿No te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta con nosotros?" pregunta uno de ellos.

"No gracias" responde Akane con rudeza y continúa caminando.

"Vamos muñeca, será divertido" insiste el otro siguiéndola con la lancha.

Akane está a punto de gritarles cuando Ranma onna corre y se para frente a ellos "¡Déjenla en paz¡¿No entienden la palabra no?!" pregunta enfadado.

"No te pongas celosa preciosa, tu también puedes venir"

"¡No quiero ir a ninguna parte! Y ella tampoco, ahora váyanse" dice molesto.

"Vámonos Ranma, no pelees" dice Akane con tranquilidad tomándolo del brazo.

Ranma onna se suelta con fuerza y se queda viendo a los muchachos.

"Uuyy, ambas se ven hermosas cuando están molestas" dice uno y se comienzan a bajar de la lancha.

"¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? Se van a divertir mucho" dice uno tomando a Akane por el brazo.

Akane comienza a enfurecer al sentir que la toma del brazo y justo cuando esta a punto de golpearlo Ranma salta sobre el rostro del muchacho y se lo entierra en la arena y se para frente al otro en posición de combate "¿Quieres probar tú también?" pregunta.

"No, esta bien nos iremos" dice cargando al otro y subiendo otra vez a la lancha para irse.

"Busquemos agua caliente, no quiero seguir siendo chica" dice comenzando a caminar.

Akane lo sigue sin decir nada "_Quizá debería darle las gracias… pero si lo hago seguramente saldrá con lo mismo de siempre y dirá "No creas que lo hice por ti" o algo así" _piensa mientras caminan luego lo ve de reojo "_De acuerdo lo intentaré…" _"Oye Ranma…" dice Akane y espera hasta que él la ve "Gracias…"

Ranma comienza a ponerse nervioso "Ahhh… no… yo… no… aaaa" comienza a balbucear y ve a otra parte rápido.

"Ya sé que no lo hiciste por mi!" dice Akane rápidamente molestándose un poco "…pero aún así gracias" añade viendo a otra parte.

Ranma la ve al escucharla pero no dice nada y continúan con su camino.

Luego están Ranma y Akane sentados en un restaurante en la playa almorzando.

"¡Que calor hace!" dice Akane dándose un poco de aire con una servilleta.

"Si, es cierto. Después de almorzar deberíamos volver a casa para ver si ya regresaron los demás" dice Ranma bebiendo limonada.

"De acuerdo… ¿Sabes cuándo volveremos a Nerima?" pregunta Akane.

"Quien sabe… pero no creo que sea muy agradable cuando todos se enteren que… bueno… nos… ya sabes… casamos" dice comenzando a sonrojarse.

"Si…" responde Akane viendo a otra parte para evitar sonrojarse.

"¿Ya no te comerás eso?" pregunta Ranma al ver que Akane ya no toca su comida.

"Adelante…" dice y le acerca el plato para que lo tome.

Ahora ambos caminan de regreso a la casa. Caminan a la orilla de unos enormes acantilados. Hacia abajo se encuentra el mar es una vista hermosa.

"Oigan ustedes dos!"

Los dos voltean rápidamente y ven a Ukyo molesta frente a ellos.

"Quiero saber por te fuiste de Nerima y no me dijiste nada Ranma! Me costó mucho trabajo encontrarte!" grita molesta.

"Ukyo¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta sorprendido.

"Además demando saber que haces tu solo con Akane!"

"Ese no es asunto tuyo Ukyo!" responde Akane molesta.

"No estoy hablando contigo Akane! No te entrometas!" grita y le lanza 6 espátulas pequeñas.

Akane las esquiva fácilmente "Oye! Déjame en paz!" grita enfadada.

Ukyo salta y aterriza frente a ellos "Escúchenme muy bien los dos…" empieza a decir pero se detiene al ver una argolla en el dedo anular en la mano de Akane, rápidamente ve la mano de Ranma y ve que también tiene un anillo "No…" dice asustada y retrocede algunos pasos "Esto no puede ser…"

Akane la ve extrañada "¿Qué te ocurre?" pregunta acercándose a ella.

Ukyo está viendo al suelo sin prestarle atención y hablando entre dientes, luego levanta la mirada y la ve con odio "Te odio¡¿Cómo pudiste?!" grita y se lanza sobre ella atacándola con su espátula.

Akane apenas logra esquivarla "¡¿Qué te pasa?!" grita sorprendida.

Ukyo ataca a Akane nuevamente con su espátula pero Ranma salta y detiene el ataque "¿Qué haces Ukyo¡Deja en paz a Akane!" dice molesto.

Ukyo salta para atrás esquivando a Ranma y luego busca nuevamente a Akane "Vamos Akane pelea conmigo!" grita.

Esta vez Akane se enfada y comienza a atacarla también mientras evade su gigantesca espátula. Cuando están peleando Akane tiene que evadir el ataque de Ukyo y se para en la orilla del acantilado. Ukyo aprovecha y le lanza una espátula pequeña para hacerla perder el equilibrio. Akane trata de hacer equilibrio pero no lo logra y cae del acantilado.

"AKANEEEEEEE" grita Ranma quien corre y trata de sostenerla pero no llega a tiempo.

El enojo de Ukyo se desvanece y hasta ahora se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer "ay no! Akane!" grita arrepentida y luego comienza a correr para bajar el acantilado.

Ranma sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza tras ella por el acantilado "Akane resiste, ahora voy…" dice mientras cae.

Akane se impacta contra el agua y se lastima un poco "_No puede ser me voy a ahogar…" _piensa mientras trata de salir sin lógralo y sigue hundiéndose hacia el fondo, luego de varios segundos comienza a perder el conocimiento. Al abrir los ojos ve a Ranma onna nadando desesperadamente por alcanzarla "_Ranma_…" piensa. Finalmente Ranma logra alcanzarla, la toma entre sus brazo y nada de regreso, rápidamente la lleva hasta la orilla.

"¿Akane¡¿Akane te sientes bien?! Respóndeme" dice sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

Akane comienza a toser y a respirar para recuperar el aliento.

Ukyo finalmente llega con ellos corriendo "Akane¿Cómo está?" pregunta preocupada y se acerca a Akane.

"¡Aléjate de ella!" le grita Ranma enfadado y la ve con ojos llenos de rencor.

"Ranma… perdóname… no sé que me pasó" dice arrepentida.

"Cállate¡¿No fue suficiente arruinar una vez mi boda y por poco matarla¡¿Ahora tratas nuevamente de matarla?!" grita.

"No Ranma… yo… no sé…"

"¡Cállate! Quiero que nos dejes en paz de una buena vez!"

Ukyo comienza a sentir como sus lágrimas cubren sus ojos y sale corriendo.

Akane quien ha estado contemplando todo está atónita por el comportamiento de Ranma.

Ranma la ve nuevamente y la carga "Te llevaré a la casa, te recuperaras pronto" dice y le sonríe.

Akane le devuelve la sonrisa y permite que Ranma la lleve en sus brazos sin protestar, después de todo le gustaba estar en sus brazos.

Continuará…

N.A¡¿Qué les pareció? Verdad q Ranma es muy lindo?! Por favor no c olviden de escribirme díganme q les parece parece

Ranma.akaneforever: muchas gracias por tu review, me hace muy muy muy feliz saber q t esta gustando y a mi la verdad me encanta cuando se ponen timidos XP, espero q sigas leyendo y q me sigas dejando reviews :)

Kro27: muchas gracias por leer mi fic, como te diste cuenta ya pudiste ver la reaccion de la primera prometida, y creo q no reacciono muy bien ahora falta ver como reaccionaran los demas jeje, no te lo pierdas y espero q te siga gustando.

Shojo88: Hola! cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo jejeje, muchas gracias por tu review como siempre, y tienes mucha razon aprender amar es muy dificil asi q van a tener q pasar por varias experiencias para al fin lograr poner las cosas en orden jeje, q estes muy bien.

Sesshoumaru: gracias q bueno q te este gustando, con lo de lemon no estoy muy segura porq no es muxo mi estilo, no digo q no me guste pq he leido unos buenos pero a mi no me sale muy bien.

fer chan: Hola como estas! muchas gracias por leerme, aunq como le comentaba a Sesshomaru no me sale muy bien eso, tal vez algun dia mas adelante me anime a hacer uno, y otra vez gracias por leer q estes muy bien

Vivian Alejandra: Tu siempre tan linda, creo q me haces sonrojar jejeje, siempre me animas me encanta leer tus reviews jejeje, espero q este tbn te haya gustado q estes muy muy bien tqm.

gracias a todos los q estan leyendo y porfis dejen reviews

matta ne!


	3. Competencia sobre hielo

N.A: hola hola! esta vez no los hice esperar mucho ;P agradezco mucho a todos mis lectores, y sin entretenerlos más con ustedes mi tercer capitulo q lo disfruten

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

COMPETENCIA SOBRE HIELO

Capitulo 3

Finalmente regresan a Nerima después de una semana de vacaciones, al regresar Ranma y Akane se encuentran con la sorpresa de que sus padres mandaron a construir fuera de la casa un pequeño apartamento para ellos dos. Es solamente una habitación con baño y una pequeña sala de estar. Según sus padres para que ellos pudieran tener más intimidad en la casa.

Akane está desayunando en la mesa con Kasumi mientras observa como Ranma entrena con el Señor Saotome.

"Dime Akane ¿Cómo están las cosas entre Ranma y tu?" pregunta Kasumi desayunando.

"Ahh… bueno pues creo que igual que siempre" responde.

"Ay! No me digas, pero Akane, ahora Ranma es tu esposo no pueden seguir igual que siempre, no es correcto"

Akane ve a otra parte y termina de desayunar rápidamente "Me iré a dar un baño" dice y se va.

Ranma finalmente termina su entrenamiento y se dirige a su habitación mientras se seca el sudor con una toalla. Al entrar encuentra a Akane quien se está cepillando el cabello sentada frente al espejo del tocador. Aún lo tiene mojado y algunas gotas de agua se deslizan por su rostro y cuello.

"¿Terminaste de entrenar? pregunta volteando a verlo.

"Si…" responde y se sienta en la cama.

"Sabes… pensaba ir a patinar un poco ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?" pregunta aún viéndolo.

"Está bien, solo deja que me bañe y vamos" responde y entra al baño.

"Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que lo hiciste" dice riendo al ver a Ranma caer por quinta vez "Ahora puedes pasar más tiempo de pie"

"Pues la verdad es que si he mejorado, así que deja de burlarte" responde volteando el rostro ofendido.

Akane ríe nuevamente.

-Bwee, bwee, bwee…-

"¿Ahh?" voltean ambos al escuchar el sonido.

"P-chan! Que alegría!" dice emocionada abriéndole los brazos "Ven aquí mi cerdito lindo!"

P-chan salta emocionado sobre los brazos de Akane y se ruboriza al sentir el contacto del pecho de Akane con su hocico.

Ranma pone cara de fastidio y ve para otra parte enojado.

"Te extrañé mucho P-chan, estoy tan feliz de verte! Dale un besito a mamá" dice y comienza a acercarse para besarlo y repentinamente lo único que besa es el aire. Rápidamente abre los ojos para ver que es lo que ocurrió y ve que Ranma lo tiene en su mano sostenido del pañuelo que lleva al cuello "Oye Ranma ¡¿Por qué me quitas a P-chan?!" le dice molesta.

"No puedes besarlo, no sabes donde ha estado, podría estar sucio, después de todo es un cerdo"

"Ahh?... pues creo que tienes razón, cuando llegue a casa le daré un muy buen baño"

"Si, y asegúrate que sea con agua caliente, no queremos que se resfríe ¿Verdad P-chan?" pregunta sarcásticamente.

-Bwee, bwee, bwee, bwee" comienza Ryoga a tratar de morderlo.

"Tranquilízate P-chan" dice Akane sosteniéndolo, P-chan se tranquiliza "Quédate quieto aquí, iré a patinar un momento" dice colocando a P-chan en el barandal y luego se va a la pista.

"Aprovechado" dice Ranma aún molesto y luego se detiene a observar a Akane. Lo hacia muy bien, parecía estar volando, se veía tan frágil y delicada sin mencionar hermosa. Ranma la observa por varios minutos hasta que se da cuenta que no es el único que la está observando, al voltearse se da cuenta que todos los hombres que están en el lugar se han aglomerado para verla y esto lo enfurece "Ja! Pervertidos…" dice cruzando los brazos y viendo a otra parte.

Akane se deja llevar por el movimiento, era muy divertido sentía que estaba volando, repentinamente siente dos fuertes brazos que la abrazan por detrás. Akane abre los ojos rápidamente sorprendida y busca a la persona que la tiene abrazada "Mikado… Óyeme¿Qué haces? Suéltame!" le grita tratando de zafarse.

"Hermosa Akane Tendo, nos volvemos a encontrar… no cabe duda que es el destino el que se encarga de unirnos"

"Estás loco!" dice molesta.

"Tienes suerte, este será el mejor día de tu vida… recibirás un beso del gran Mikado" dice y se inclina para besarla.

"Nooo!"

Pero un tremendo golpe en el rostro lo tira al suelo y al abrir los ojos ve a un no muy contento Ranma frente a él "Eres tú nuevamente"

"Una vez te dije que no te atrevieras a tocarla y mi amenaza sigue en pie!" dice enfadado.

Mikado se pone en pie y se arregla el cabello "Ya veo…"

-Bwee, bwee, bwee-

"P-chan!" dice Akane y se voltea rápidamente hacia el lugar donde lo había dejado.

"AHHH Charlotte! Te extrañé tanto!" grita Azusa mientras abraza y besa a P-chan.

"Deja en paz a mi P-Chan!" exclama Akane molesta.

"No es tu P-chan! Es mi Charlotte!"

"No es cierto! Devuélvelo!"

"Ya veo que estamos en el mismo conflicto de hace algunos años…" dice Mikado arreglándose el cabello "Excepto que en aquella ocasión nos ganaron ¿pero que les parece si tenemos la revancha? Si ganan podrán llevarse a su cerdo si ganamos la hermosa señorita Akane tendrá que aceptar salir conmigo en una cita"

"De acuerdo!" grita Akane decididamente "Les ganamos una vez y lo volveremos a hacer ¿Cierto Ranma?"

"Cierto!"

"Perfecto… la competencia será aquí y ahora, el primer equipo que salga de la pista de patinaje o pierda la conciencia será el perdedor" dice Mikado "Azusa, ven aquí!"

"Pelearé por mi Charlotte!" dice Azusa acercándose a ellos.

Ambas parejas se paran en el centro de la pista, la gente comienza a aglomerarse para observar.

"Es imposible que venzan dos veces a la famosa pareja de oro… no puedo esperar más por esa cita"

"Eso no pasará!" responde Ranma rápidamente.

Mikado y Azusa comienzan a patinar rápidamente hacia ellos. Al estar cerca de ellos Mikado levanta a Azusa en el aire y ella se pone rígida en el aire y utilizan sus patines como armas. Ranma jala a Akane para evadir el golpe y comienzan a patinar.

Akane se voltea y comienza a patinar de regreso hacia ellos "Ranma!" grita y lo utiliza como apoyo para saltar. Ranma entiende y la ayuda a impulsarse. Akane vuela y se dirige hacia Azusa dispuesta a golpearla con el patín. Ranma comienza a patinar en la dirección en la que Akane se dirige. Azusa ve el ataque de Akane y lo logra esquivar. Ranma se apresura y recibe a Akane para que no golpee el suelo.

Mikado comienza a patinar en dirección de ellos y al pasar en medio de ellos con una mano golpea a Ranma en el estomago y con la otra agarra a Akane.

"Ahhh! Suéltame!" grita Akane intentando zafarse mientras Mikado se inclina para besarla.

Ranma comienza a patinar con todas sus fuerza para alcanzarlos y lo logra. Llega hasta ellos "No te atrevas!" grita y golpea a Mikado mandándolo a volar al centro de la pista.

Azusa se aproxima a él y lo levanta "Deja de jugar" dice y comienza a patinar arrastrándolo.

Azusa salta sobre las manos de Mikado y él la levanta en el aire. Azusa abre las piernas y comienza a dar vueltas convirtiendo sus piernas en un remolino. Mikado comienza a patinar acercándose a ellos y utilizando a Azusa como un arma.

"Akane!" dice Ranma tomándola de las manos. Akane lo ve, sonríe y le aprieta las manos. Akane se deja caer al suelo tomada de las manos de Ranma y Ranma utiliza los pies de ella para meterle zancadilla a Mikado y hacerlo caer con Azusa

Mikado y Azusa comienzan a levantarse lastimados "Esto no se los perdonaré!" grita Azusa enfadada.

Mikado se levanta, se compone el cabello y ríe "No te preocupes hermosa Akane… no te haré esperar más por ese beso que tanto anhelas"

"Yo no espero ni anhelo nada!" responde molesta.

"No seas tímida… no debes esconder tus sentimientos"

"Estás loco! No tengo sentimientos por ti… pervertido" responde Akane.

Azusa toma a Mikado de la mano "Vamos!" dice y comienzan a patinar hacia ellos. Azusa se lanza sobre Ranma y se sube en su espalda Ranma comienza a patinar tratando de quitársela de encima.

"¡¿Oye estás loca¿Qué rayos haces?" pregunta molesto finalmente se mueve con fuerza y Azusa cae en el hielo con la cabeza y cae desmayada Ranma sonríe al verla perder el conocimiento "Solo falta…" Ranma se voltea buscando a Mikado con la vista y ve que tiene a Akane del otro lado de la pista esto lo enfada. Ranma comienza a patinar para acercarse pero se detiene helado al ver a Mikado inclinarse y BESAR A AKANE.

Continuara…

N.A: Jejeje ¿Qué creen que hará Ranma ahora? Siento q haya sido un capitulo corto pero quería que terminara en esta parte jejeje, pero actualizare rápido, lo prometo, por favor no se olviden de dejarme un review onegai de verdad lo apreciaría mucho :)

Meli-chan03: Hola, espero q estes muy bien gracias y ojala q te siga pareciendo interesante y q te este gustando, y tbn muchas gracias por dejarme un review, lo aprecio muchisimo.

shojo88: Tienes razon, definitivamente no es tan facil olvidar jejeje, ya era hora q Ranma le pusiera las cosas claras no crees? y si se paso de la raya pero pobresita, entro en un pequeño ataque de ira jejeje, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo tqm

dapyta: Hola, gracias por tu review, y a mi tbn me encantan las partes de Ranma celoso creo q es lo mejor!!! me encanta q sufra jejeje espero q te siga gustando la historia, q estes muy bien.

Akanered: si, creo q estan tomando un buen camino, las cosas parecen estar mejorando jeje, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia

vivian alejandra: Hola espero q estes muy bien, si a mi tbn me gusto la escena de Ranma y Akane durmiendo juntos aunq pobre ranma jejeje, saludos!

Kro27: Si tienes razon pobre Ranma, lo q le va a tocar sufrir todas las noches, jajaja, aunq con sus abrazas la tiene calmadita jejeje, gracias por leer y por dejarme review :)

Angélica: Espero q te haya gustado y q sigas leyendo hasta aqui :P muchas gracias por leerme q estes muy bien.


	4. El beso de la muerte ¿Otra vez?

N.A: Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews! En serio me hacen muy muy muy feliz XD q bueno q si les este gustando ¿Quién creen que será la persona q se enterará del matrimonio de Ranma y Akane? Imagino que por el titulo deben de darse una idea, no los molesto más así q sigan leyendo

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

EL BESO DE LA MUERTE…¿OTRA VEZ?

Capitulo 4

Azusa toma a Mikado de la mano "Vamos!" dice y comienzan a patinar hacia ellos. Azusa se lanza sobre Ranma y se sube en su espalda Ranma comienza a patinar tratando de quitársela de encima.

"¡¿Oye estás loca¿Qué rayos haces?" pregunta molesto finalmente se mueve con fuerza y Azusa cae en el hielo con la cabeza y cae desmayada Ranma sonríe al verla perder el conocimiento "Solo falta…" Ranma se voltea buscando a Mikado con la vista y ve que tiene a Akane del otro lado de la pista esto lo enfada. Ranma comienza a patinar para acercarse pero se detiene helado al ver a Mikado inclinarse y BESAR A AKANE.

Akane comienza a moverse tratando de liberarse del beso. Ella también está en shock. Finalmente Mikado libera el beso sin soltarla "Cielos! Akane… creo que me he enamorado" dice Mikado inclinándose para besarla de nuevo.

"SI TE ATREVES A MOVERTE UN CENTÍMETRO MÁS HACIA ELLA VAS A CONOCER EL MISMO INFIERNO" grita Ranma más que furioso y envuelto en su aura. Comienza a patinar hacia ellos.

Akane logra finalmente reaccionar "ERES UN DEGENERADO!!!" grita con lágrimas en los ojos y lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas logrando liberárse de él.

"Te juro que te voy a matar!!!!" le grita Ranma con llamas en los ojos y comienza a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas "TRUCO DE LAS CASTAÑAS CALIENTES!" grita para luego lanzarlo en el aire y salta pateándolo en el estomago Mikado cae al suelo y trata de levantarse pero Ranma lo toma por el cuello de la camisa y comienza a golpearlo nuevamente mandándolo a volar fuera de la pista.

Ranma comienza a patinar hacia donde Mikado aterrizo evidentemente dispuesto a seguir golpeandolo pero siente una mano que lo detiene y ve a Akane que le niega con la cabeza. Ranma se acerca se acerca a ella quien está parada sin decir nada. La gente que ha estado observando comienza a aplaudirles y hasta ahora Ranma se percata que los han estado observando. Ranma ve nuevamente a Akane y ve que tiene la cabeza inclinada pero está muy molesto como para poder decir algo.

Akane comienza a patinar fuera de la pista, se quita los patines, toma a P-chan y comienza a salir del lugar. Ranma la sigue rápidamente y sale junto a ella.

Ambos caminan lado a lado de regreso al dojo. Akane abraza a P-chan con la mirada inclinada y Ranma junto a ella con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Ninguno se dirige la palabra hasta que llegan a la casa.

"Tadaima(Ya llegue a casa)" saluda Akane al entrar.

"Okaeri(Bienvenidos a casa) Ranma y Akane, comenzaba a preocuparme por ustedes, ya es tarde" los saluda Kasumi "Entren, les serviré su almuerzo"

"Muchas gracias Kasumi" responde Akane "Solamente sírvele a Ranma, yo no tengo hambre" finaliza y sale de la casa dirigiéndose a su pequeño apartamento.

P-chan la ve preocupado -Bwee, bwee?-

Akane entra al apartamento y somata la puerta enfadada "No lo puedo creer!!!" grita y lanza al pobre P-chan al sillón "Es un idiota! Un estúpido! Y yo también por no hacer nada!!!" grita enfadada luego ve a P-chan que la está viendo sorprendido "Lo siento P-chan, no quise asustarte, es solo que estoy muy enojada! No puedo creer que ese degenerado me haya besado!" dice enojándose nuevamente luego suspira y se tranquiliza nuevamente "Será mejor que me vaya a dar una ducha" dice finalmente y se voltea dirigiéndose al baño.

P-chan la ve retirarse y luego cambia su mirada a una llena de determinación y sale del apartamento dirigiéndose a la casa, sube las gradas, entra al baño en donde se está el señor Soun, salta a la bañera y sale convertido en Ryoga, luego sale del baño sin decir nada. El señor Soun simplemente lo ve sin reacción alguna.

Ranma se encuentra entrenando en el dojo y de repente la imagen de Mikado besando a Akane salta a su mente "Estúpido!!!" grita y golpea el suelo provocando un agujero "¡¡¿Como se atrevió?!!"

"Es tu culpa!" dice Ryoga molesto entrando al dojo "Se suponía que era tu compañera, debías protegerla!"

"Cierra la boca, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer!" le grita molesto "La culpa es tuya P-chan!" le responde Ranma molesto

"¡¿A quien llamas P-chan? Idiota?!" grita.

"La pelea comenzó por recuperar al cerdo, así que tu eres el culpable!"

"Eso no es cierto! Pero yo haré algo… buscaré a ese estúpido de Mikado y lo haré pagar lo juro!" dice y sale del dojo rápidamente.

Ranma se queda parado en el centro del dojo.

"Ranma! Te he estado buscando!" grita el señor Tendo entrando al dojo "Hijo mío… ahora que las dos escuelas se han unido finalmente creo que es hora de reabrir el dojo nuevamente!" dice y lo abraza.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Ranma un poco sorprendido.

"Así es, me gustaría que fueras con Akane a comprar lo que se necesite para el dojo Saotome-Tendo"

"Si, de acuerdo tío… le diré a Akane" responde Ranma.

"Perfecto!"

Akane está saliendo de la ducha y se detiene por un minuto a componerse la toalla que tiene enrollada a su cuerpo.

Ranma entra repentinamente a la habitación y se queda sin palabras al ver a Akane tan solo envuelta en una pequeña toalla frente a él. Se veía realmente hermosa.

Akane levanta la mirada y se sonroja al ver a Ranma frente a ella sin quitarle la vista de encima "Ahhh… Ranma?" pregunta luego de varios segundos en los que Ranma no deja de verla.

Ranma reacciona y se sonroja fuertemente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Rápidamente voltea a ver a otra parte "Ehhh… tu papá me pidió que te dijera que fuéramos a comprar las cosas para reabrir el dojo nuevamente"

"¡¿Hontou ni(de verdad)?!" pregunta sorprendiéndose un poco.

"Si…" responde recuperando su color pero aún sin verla.

"Bien, de acuerdo… cuando termine de cambiarme estaré lista" responde.

"Yo iré a bañarme… en lo que tu te cambias" responde entrando al baño.

Más tarde Ranma y Akane van caminando en la calle.

"Oye Akane…" dice un poco nervioso y espera a que ella lo vea "¿Estas enfadada?"

Akane se sorprende un poco "¿Enfadada?" pregunta sin entender.

"Por lo de esta tarde…"

"Ah!... por eso" dice volteando la cara un poco molesta.

"Lo siento…" responde inclinando la cabeza.

"¿Lo sientes¿Por qué?" pregunta confundida "no fue tu culpa, no había nada que pudieras hacer"

"Claro que si!" responde subiendo la voz.

Akane lo ve al escucharlo alzar la voz "Eso no es cierto…" responde y sonríe.

"Yo era tu compañero, no debí dejarte sola"

"Azusa te atacó, además no es para tanto"

"¡¿Que dices¡¡No me digas que no te importó que ese idiota te besara!!" pregunta comenzando a enfurecer.

"No! No es eso lo que estoy diciendo!" responde rápidamente tratando de calmarlo "Lo que digo es que no fue culpa tuya"

"Yo debía protegerte! Eres mi esposa!" responde impulsivamente.

Akane se sorprende al escucharlo y se queda sin palabras.

Ranma comienza a darse cuenta de lo que dijo y comienza a sonrojarse "Es decir… yo… aaa… bueno…" balbucea y voltea a otra parte.

Se escucha la campanilla y una bicicleta salta en medio de ellos "Nihao Ranma!"

"Shampoo!" exclaman los dos esquivando la bicicleta.

"Ranma! Quiero saber por qué no te he visto, has estado con Akane ¡¿verdad?!" grita molesta.

"Shampoo… aaa… yo…"

"¡Ahora debes salir con Shampoo para remediar lo que hiciste!" grita y salta para abrazarlo.

"No! No saldré contigo!" responde soltándose de su fuerte abrazo.

"¡¿Por qué?!" grita y le toma nuevamente el brazo pero se detiene al ver la argolla en su mano, rápidamente lo suelta y toma la mano de Akane para ver si ella también tiene una y lo comprueba "No puede ser! Tu… AAhhhh!!!!!!!" grita enfadada.

Akane camina para atrás comenzando a asustarse "Sh-Sham-poo…"

Shampoo se queda de pie tratando de calmarse, toma un largo suspiro, la ve y camina acercándose a ella.

"¿Qué haces Shampoo?" pregunta dando unos pasos para atrás.

Shampoo la toma del rostro y le da un beso en la mejilla "Una vez te perdoné… pero esta vez no lo haré, Ranma solo puede casarse con Shampoo!"

Ranma se sorprende al ver nuevamente a Shampoo darle a Akane el beso de la muerte "Espera Shampoo! Deja a Akane en paz!!" le grita.

"No te metas Ranma! Esto es entre Akane y yo!"

"Cálmate Shampoo déjala en paz!" repite nuevamente.

Shampoo salta y comienza a atacar a Akane con sus bomborines. Akane comienza a hacer todo lo posible por esquivar sus ataques pero Shampoo es mucho más ágil que ella por lo que Akane a penas logra esquivarla. Shampoo da un salto alto y da una vuelta por encima de Akane aterrizando justo tras ella sin que Akane pueda darse cuenta. Shampoo levanta sus manos y está a punto de aplicar alguna técnica pero Ranma intercepta el ataque.

"He dicho que la dejes!" grita enfadado.

Akane se voltea rápidamente, todavía está algo confundida.

Shampoo se suelta de la mano de Ranma "Aléjate Ranma! Cuando logre matar a Akane serás libre nuevamente para casarte conmigo"

"Entiende no me quiero casar contigo!!" grita.

"Claro que si! Te casarás con Shampoo! Ya lo verás!!" grita y salta comenzando a atacar a Akane nuevamente.

"Suficiente Shampoo tranquilízate" dice Akane tratando de esquivar sus ataques en un momento ve la oportunidad de atacarla y lo hace logrando tirarla al suelo.

Shampoo se levanta más que furiosa "¡¡¡¿Cómo pudiste?!!!" grita y se lanza nuevamente contra ella. Akane trata de esquivarla pero está vez Shampoo es mucho más rápida. Shampoo salta y patea a Akane en el estomago. Akane sale volando y se va a estrellar a la pared. Shampoo se prepara para atacarla pero siente como dos fuertes manos le agarran de las muñecas y le aprietan con fuerza.

"No te atrevas!!" dice Ranma enfadado y apretando aún más.

"Ranma, me estás lastimando…" dice Shampoo soltando sus bomborines.

Ranma suelta a Shampoo empujándola a un lado y se acerca rápidamente a Akane "¿Akane… estas bien?" pregunta preocupado.

Akane se está sosteniendo el estomago y lo ve "Hai… no te preocupes"

Ranma la ayuda a pararse con delicadeza y luego ve a Shampoo frunciendo la mirada "Déjanos en paz!!"

"Ranma no puede casarse con nadie más! Solo con Shampoo!!" grita.

"No es así!! Akane es mi esposa! Acéptalo!!!" grita.

Shampoo y Akane se sorprenden al escucharlo y lo ven.

Shampoo se queda de pie observándolo por algunos segundos y los ojos se le comienzan a llenar de lágrimas "Pero… la ley… wo ai ni (te amo en chino)…" dice suavemente.

Ranma no puede evitar sentir pena por ella, se veía muy triste "Shampoo…"

"Cállate!!" grita, se sube a su bicicleta y se marcha rápidamente.

Ranma se acerca a Akane "¿Como te sientes?" le pregunta tomándole la mano para ayudarla a enderezar el cuerpo.

"En serio, estoy bien" responde "vamos…"

"No, mejor volvamos a casa, mañana temprano podremos ir a comprar las cosas" dice Ranma.

"Tal vez tengas razón, además ya esta anocheciendo" responde y comienzan su camino de vuelta. Mientras caminan de regreso ninguno de los dos se dirige la palabra ambos estaban muy nerviosos como para hablar.

Finalmente llegan al dojo "Vamos a ver que encontramos de cenar" dice Ranma caminando hacia la casa.

"Ve tu, yo prefiero irme a dormir" responde Akane.

"¿Qué?" pregunta un poco preocupado "Pero tampoco quisiste almorzar, puedes enfermarte"

Akane lo piensa por algunos instantes, la verdad es que ni siquiera recordaba que no había almorzado "Si… pero no tengo hambre en serio" responde sonriendo.

Ranma la ve con preocupación en sus ojos pero había algo que lo detenía para expresar sus sentimientos no podía demostrarle preocupación… pero… ¿Por qué?

"No te preocupes, estaré bien" dice sonriendo y se voltea para irse.

"No espera!" la detiene rápidamente sosteniéndola del brazo "… aahh…" rápidamente la suelta y se voltea cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza "Come algo…" dice sin verla.

Akane lo ve por un segundo y sonríe "Esta bien… vamos"

Akane saca la comida que Kasumi les ha dejado preparada en el refrigerador y Ranma agradece a Dios por eso o podía arriesgarse a que Akane se le ocurriera cocinar algo.

Akane le sirve a Ranma la cena y se sirve un vaso de leche con un trozo de pan y se sientan a la mesa.

"¿Te dio papá la lista de lo que debemos comprar?" pregunta Akane bebiendo su leche.

"No, solo me dijo que fuéramos a comprarlo" responde.

"Soka(ya veo)… seguramente el ni siquiera sabe que comprar"

"Es lo más seguro… ¿que te parece si abrimos el dojo la otra semana? Podríamos empezar dando clases en las mañanas y si vienen bastantes personas a inscribirse abrimos también en las tardes" dice Ranma comiendo.

Akane sonríe "Si, por mí está bien" responde y se termina su leche "Ranma…"

Ranma voltea a verla al escucharla.

"…solamente quería agradecerte… por ayudarme en la tarde" dice sonrojándose un poco y ofreciéndole una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

Ranma también comienza a sonrojarse "Ahhh… si… bueno… no fue nada…" responde poniéndose nervioso.

Akane se levanta rápidamente "Será mejor que vaya a dormir… Oyasumi(buenas noches) Ranma" dice retirándose.

"Si… Oyasumi…" responde observando como se marcha y luego sonríe suavemente.

N.A: Bueno, ya lideraron con la otra prometida peligrosa, aunq todavía faltan algunas personitas más por enterarse ¿Cómo irán a reaccionar¿Cuándo serán capaces de decirse lo que realmente sienten? No se pierdan los demás capítulos

Kro27: Hola hola! gracias otra vez por tu review, q te parecio Ranma? es tan lindo! XD y todavia falta q Ryoga se entere de la boda pobresito jejeje espero q te siga gustando, saludos

Akanekagome: Hola! espero q estes muy bien, gracias por leerte los 3 caps en 1 dia jejeje y creeme q no eres la primera personita q me pide un capitulo lemon jeje pero la verdad no se me da muy bien eso :P aunq me gustan algunos fic lemon a mi no me sale muy bien lo siento espero q este capitulo te haya gustado y q sigas leyendo. Por cierto ya comenze a leer tu fic de la fuente de los deseos promerto dejarte mi review pronto!

AkaneRed: Muchas gracias por tu review y lastimosamente todavia le toca pasar a Ranma por varias cositas para que todo termine bien.

Vivian Alejandra: Bueno al parecer ranma si estaba muy enojado pero Akane ya le permitio q siguiera aunq creo q si no lo detiene si lo hubiera matado jeje espero q te haya gustado el capitulo que estes muy bien saludos


	5. El comienzo de una linda relacion

N.A: Hola! Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores por seguir leyendo mi historia es especial a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme reviews.

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

EL COMIENZO DE UNA LINDA RELACION

Capitulo 5

En la mañana Akane se despierta al sentir algunos rayos de sol sobre su rostro, se sienta y se estira lentamente, como es normal Ranma ya se ha levantado. Ella se levanta y se arregla dirigiéndose luego a la casa.

"Oyahoo(Buenos días) Akane" la saluda animadamente Kasumi "¿Cómo pasaste la noche?".

"Muy bien, gracias oneechan" responde sonriendo.

"Toma, aquí tienes tu desayuno" dice entregándoselo.

"Gracias… ¿en donde están todos?" pregunta al ver que no hay nadie.

"Tío Genma y papá fueron a los baños públicos y Nabiki dijo que tenía negocios que atender"

"Ya veo… ¿y Ranma?" pregunta.

"El está en el dojo"

Akane entra al dojo y ve a Ranma trabajando con algo "¿Que haces?" pregunta sentándose junto a él.

Ranma la ve y sonríe "Mira, pensé en hacer el nuevo tablero del dojo" dice mostrándole el tablero que dice –DOJO SAOTOME TENDO- "No sé si te gusta porque si no podría hacer otro"

"Iie, está muy bonito" responde Akane.

"¿En serio?" pregunta continuando el trabajo.

"Mmjj" responde "Dime algo… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en el?" pregunta curiosa.

"No lo sé… unas cuantas horas" responde y la ve "¿Por qué?" pregunta.

"Por nada, solo era curiosidad" responde y luego se quedan ambos en silencio mientras Ranma termina los últimos detalles.

"¡Terminé!" dice victorioso "Mira" dice mostrándoselo nuevamente.

"Te quedo muy bien" responde sonriendo.

"¿Que te parece si vamos ahora a comprar las cosas?" dice Ranma.

"Si"

Ambos caminan en la calle. Ranma sobre la cerca y Akane sobre la acera. Akane lo ve de reojo y entonces se da cuenta de algo. Desde que se casaron casi no han peleado… Ranma no había abierto su bocota y ella no había usado su mazo y era agradable llevarse bien. Al pensar en esto no puede evitar sonreír realmente deseaba que las cosas siguieran así y que mejoraran aun más.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Ranma al verla sonreír.

"Ah?"

"¿Por qué sonríes?" pregunta.

"N-no… no es nada… solo recordaba algo" responde sin verlo.

Ranma la ve extrañado pero no pregunta más. Finalmente llegan hasta la ciudad y compran espadas de kendo, sacos de entrenamiento, blancos entre otras muchas cosas.

"Creo que esto es suficiente por ahora" dice Akane quien lleva algunas bolsas.

"Si, si se nos olvidó algo podremos regresar otro día" responde Ranma quien carga casi todo.

"Oye Ranma, tengo mucha hambre ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo? Yo invito" ofrece Akane.

"Ah! Perfecto, también muero de hambre" responde y se dirigen a un restaurante.

Sentados a la mesa están comiendo algunas hamburguesas.

"He estado pensando… ¿Piensas estudiar en la universidad el próximo año?" pregunta Akane.

"No… no lo creo, sabes que el estudio no es lo mío" responde Ranma comiendo.

"Vamos, podríamos estudiar administración, eso nos ayudará en la administración del dojo"

"No lo creo ¿Por qué no te encargas tu de eso? Y yo me dedicaré a lo demás"

"Pero Ranma, será mejor que ambos nos encarguemos de todo ¿Si?" pregunta viéndolo con sus hermosos ojos cafés.

Ranma se comienza a sonrojar al verla "Aaaaa… de acuerdo" dice volteando rápidamente para otra parte.

"¡Genial!" dice Akane sonriendo victoriosamente.

"Aún tengo hambre, iré a ordenar un helado ¿Quieres uno?" pregunta poniéndose de pie.

"Claro que no, el helado es un postre de chicas!" responde.

"Que tonto eres" responde y se va.

Minutos después ambos caminan hacia el dojo los dos caminan por la acera.

"DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!!! POR FAVOR DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!!!!!!!"

Ranma y Akane se voltean rápidamente al escuchar a alguien gritando y ven a Kuno aproximarse a toda prisa hacia ellos con su espada de kendo lista para atacar a Ranma.

Ranma salta y esquiva su ataque fácilmente y se queda parado sobre la cerca.

Kuno se voltea rápidamente hacia Akane "Dime por favor Akane que no es cierto que este salvaje te ha obligado a casarte con él" pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No es cierto…" responde Akane tranquilamente.

"SIIII!!!! LO SABIA!! SABIA QUE NO PODÍA SER CIERTO JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA" ríe Kuno.

Ranma volta a ver a Akane.

"…él no me obligo" termina Akane su frase.

Ranma esboza una leve sonrisa al escucharla terminar.

Kuno deja de reír repentinamente "¿Qué quiere decir eso?" pregunta.

"Que Ranma no me obligo a casarme" repite Akane.

"Eso quiere decir que si están casados?" pregunta Kuno temeroso.

"Así es Kuno, lo siento mucho" dice Ranma sentándose en la cerca.

"N-no… n-no… esto… esto NO PUEDE SER!!!!!" grita y trata de atacar otra vez a Ranma "¿Cómo pudiste obligar a Akane Tendo a casarse contigo? JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARE!!!"

Ranma salta y lo esquiva nuevamente "¿Acaso eres sordo?" pregunta y aterriza junto a Akane.

"No te preocupes mi querida Akane Tendo, prometo que te liberaré del yugo de Saotome lo promete el rayo azul!!!" dice y le toma las manos.

"Estás loco" dice y trata de quitar sus manos.

"ES UNA PROMESA!! TU Y YO ESTARÉMOS JUNTOS!!!" la abraza.

"Suéltame!!!" grita enfadándose y le da un rodillazo en el estomago para soltarse.

"Sé que tienes miedo mi amada Akane, pero no permitiré que él te lastime, no temas mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos" grita y la abraza nuevamente pero más fuerte.

"Ya te dije que me sueltes!!!" grita tratándose de soltarse sin éxito.

-BAM-

Ahora podemos ver a Ranma entre ellos con el pie enterrado en el rostro de Kuno "¿No entiendes lo que significa la palabra no?"

Kuno cae inconciente al suelo.

"Bien, ahora regresemos" dice y comienza a caminar mientras Akane lo sigue.

Al llegar al dojo Ranma comienza a entrenar con el señor Saotome y Akane se sienta con Nabiki y Kasumi a tomar un poco de té mientras observan como entrenan.

"Y dime Akane… ¿Cómo es Ranma?" pregunta Nabiki tomando un poco de su té.

"¿Eh¿De que hablas?" pregunta Akane un poco confundida.

"Ya estuvieron juntos ¿Cierto?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Ya sabes! "¿Si tu y Ranma ya……?" responde Nabiki.

"Nabiki!!!" grita Akane sonrojándose y volteando a otra parte.

"Dime Akane, solo quiero saber" insiste Nabiki.

"No preguntes eso Nabiki, no es correcto!" la regaña Kasumi.

"Así es no preguntes esas cosas!" responde Akane un poco molesta.

"Eso quiere decir que si ¿verdad?"

"No! Claro que no!!" responde Akane sonrojándose aún más.

"¡¡¿No?!! Pero que lentos, llevan más de una semana casados"

"Ese no es tu asunto!!" responde somatando la taza en la mesa.

"Siento decir esto pero creo que Nabiki tiene razón" dice Kasumi.

"Me iré a mi habitación" dice Akane levantándose. Cuando Akane está saliendo de la casa ve a Ukyo entrar por la puerta "Ukyo? Se pregunta extrañada.

Ranma que está peleando con el señor Saotome se detiene al ver a Ukyo "Espera papá" dice.

El señor Saotome no escucha a su hijo y continúa con el ataque.

"Te he dicho que te esperes!!!" le grita molesto y lo lanza al estanque y sale un panda molesto.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta Ranma con un poco de desconfianza temiendo que haya decidido venir a vengarse.

"Quiero disculparme… y necesito hablar con Akane" responde viendo a Akane.

Minutos después podemos ver a Kasumi, Nabiki, un panda y Ranma tomando té desde el comedor. Ranma está viendo hacia el estanque donde ahora se encuentran Akane y Ukyo hablando.

"Gomen(perdón)… mi intención nunca fue herirte ese día… yo estaba muy enojada y actué impulsivamente… por favor discúlpame.

"No te preocupes, en realidad no fue para tanto" responde sonriendo.

"Claro que si, pudiste haberte lastimado o peor aún pudiste haber muerto"

"Pero no ocurrió nada, así que ya no te preocupes"

"Gracias Akane, eres una gran amiga, tu y Ranma se merecen uno al otro" dice Ukyo.

"Si claro… eso no es cierto, sabes que nuestros padres fueron los que planearon todo" responde sin verla.

"Si, pero también sabes que eso no es todo… yo sé que eso es lo que querías" responde sonriendo.

"Si… quizá pero, quien sabe que es lo que Ranma realmente quiere"

"No seas tonta¿Realmente piensas que Ranma se hubiera casado sin desearlo solamente porque el señor Saotome lo quería?" pregunta y luego ríe divertida "vamos Akane, hablas como si no lo conocieras"

"¿Tu crees?" pregunta viéndola.

"Claro que si, lo que debes hacer es demostrarle tus sentimientos Akane, eso ayudaría mucho en su relación"

"……"

Ukyo sonríe "Debo irme, pero nos veremos pronto" se despide y sale de la casa.

Akane se queda sentada en el estanque "_Quizá Ukyo tenga razón… pero… no se si pueda" _piensa.

"¿Qué te dijo?" pregunta Ranma acercándose y sentándose junto a ella.

Akane lo ve y se sonroja "Nada!" responde rápidamente.

"¿Nada?" pregunta incrédulo.

"Bueno, si… solo quería disculparse, eso es todo" responde.

"Bien… voy a comenzar a acomodar las cosas que compramos ¿Quieres ayudarme?" pregunta.

"Claro" responde sonriendo.

Algunas horas después están por terminar cuando Kasumi abre un poco la puerta del dojo "Akane, te buscan" dice dejando pasar a algunas chicas que estudiaban con ella en Furinkan.

"Akane! Necesitamos tu ayuda" dice una de ellas.

N.A: Las casas parecen ir por buen camino y al Parecer Akane al fin se está decidiendo a hacer algo¿Para que creen que necesitan a Akane esas chicas? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo y quiero agradecer especialmetne a todos los q me han dejado su review

AkaneKagome: Hola hola!!! si, la verdad es q yo tbn pienso q tienen q ir muuuuuyyy lento pq ninguno de los dos esperaba algo asi y todavia no saben como hacer las cosas, aunq creo q ya es hora de q empiezen a hacer algo no crees? jejeje y con lo de un capi lemon, he recibido tantas peticiones q les prometo q mi siguiente historia tendra un poquito bueno me despido matta ne!

Akane Red: Al fin Ranma le dijo a la pesada de Shampoo q los dejara! jeje y la verdad yo tambien ya abria consumado el matrimonio jajajaja gracias por seguir leyendo y ya falta poco para el final!

Vivian Alejandra: Yo tbn amo ver a Ranma celoso!!! son mis partes favoritas en todo jejeje q te parecio este capi, esepro q te haya gustado.

Kro27: poco a poco todos se estan entreando y creo q la noticia no fue del agrado de nadie jeje q bueno q te este gustando me hace muy feliz XD gracias por leer!

Meli-chan03: hola! Si es cierto creo q a veces soy un poco mala con los personajes jejeje espero q te haya gustado este capi gracias por leer :)

Shojo88: Hola! espero q estes muy bien y no te preocupes por no dejar tu review el capi pasado, q bueno q sigas leyendo la historia muchas gracias, no vemos!

POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!


	6. Una competencia peligrosa

N.A: Hola! Estoy muy contenta pq recibi muchos reviews en el capitulo pasado, muchas gracias. Y me quiero disculpar por la tardanza pero estoy en examenes y he estado super ocupada LO SIENTO!!!!

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

UNA COMPETENCIA PELIGROSA

Capitulo 6

Kasumi abre un poco la puerta del dojo "Akane, te buscan" dice dejando pasar a algunas chicas que estudiaban con ella en Furinkan.

"Akane! Necesitamos tu ayuda" dice una de ellas.

Akane, Ranma y las otras tres chicas están sentados en el centro del dojo.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" pregunta Ranma.

"Verán… habrá una competición en el que concursarán diferentes ciudades de Japón, sé que se trata de combates y diferentes competiciones… pero Nerima aún no tiene representante y en la única persona que pudimos pensar fue en ti"

"Si, es cierto, a nosotras nos llamaron ya que éramos miembros del equipo de gimnasia de la escuela pero creemos que tú eres la única que podría ganar Akane, por favor ¿Serías la representante de Nerima?" pregunta

"No lo sé… ¿de que trata el concurso?" pregunta Akane.

"En realidad no lo sabemos pero… son diferentes clases de combates y competiciones… pero nos han dicho que puede ser peligroso"

"¿Lo harás?"

"De acuerdo" responde Akane.

"¡SI!" gritan las tres emocionadas.

"Esperen!" interrumpe Ranma "¿A que se refieren con peligroso?" pregunta.

"No lo sabemos… porque los desafíos de la competencia son secretos"

"Pero sabemos que Akane podrá con la que sea"

"Si, es cierto, Akane es la mejor"

"Gracias chicas, no las desilusionaré, ganaré esta competencia" dice Akane decididamente.

"¿Estás segura?" pregunta Ranma un poco preocupado.

"Claro que estoy segura!" responde.

"Toma Akane" dice una chica dándole una caja.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunta recibiéndola.

"Es el uniforme que hemos diseñado, te verás hermosa"

"Hay dos uniformes, ya que en está competencia pueden haber varias participantes representando a la misma ciudad"

"Si puedes conseguir a alguien más para que te ayude, le puedes entregar el otro uniforme"

"De acuerdo¿Cuándo es la competencia?" pregunta colocando la caja a un lado.

"Será mañana por la tarde" responde una de ellas.

"¡¿Mañana?!" pregunta sorprendida "Pero no tendré tiempo de entrenar!"

"Tu no necesitas entrenar"

"Es cierto, ya eres lo suficientemente buena"

"Se los agradezco, haré mi mayor esfuerzo" responde.

"De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos mañana" se despiden las chicas y salen del dojo.

Akane se pone de pie y va por su gi(traje de entrenamiento)

Ranma está sentando en el suelo del dojo observando como Akane entrena, estaba poniendo mucho esfuerzo "¿Quieres que te ayude a entrenar?" pregunta Ranma observándola.

Akane se detiene y lo ve "¿En serio?" pregunta.

"Claro"

"De acuerdo" responde sonriendo.

Ranma se pone de pie y toma posición de combate "Atácame!" dice y comienza a esquivar los ataques de Akane.

"Ranma! Dijiste que me ayudaría a entrenar, si no lo vas a tomar en serio mejor sigo sola!" grita molestándose.

"Esto te ayuda" dice Ranma "Pero de acuerdo, lo haré más intenso" dice lanzándole un golpe el cuál el ya tenía previsto para no lastimarla.

Akane salta para esquivarlo y se lanza hacia él desde el aire para darle una patada. Ranma atrapa su pie en el aire, Akane toma ventaja y trata de patearlo con el otro pie pero Ranma también lo atrapa y Akane está a punto de caer pero Ranma la atrapa antes de que caiga y la coloca en el suelo.

"Ten más cuidado con tus movimientos, hazlo de nuevo" dice colocándose otra vez en posición.

"Si!" responde Akane y lo intenta nuevamente, al tratar de patearlo en el aire Ranma atrapa otra vez su pie pero está vez Akane salta y da un giro hacia atrás logrando soltarse y cae en posición de defensa.

"Bien hecho!" dice Ranma, luego salta y da vuelta cayendo tras ella. Akane se voltea y trata de golpearlo pero Ranma detiene sus manos y las gira sin permitirle moverse.

"Oye! Eso no es justo, no puedo moverme" dice Akane.

"Trata de liberarte" le dice Ranma sin soltarse.

"No puedo!" responde.

"Usa tu pie derecho" le dice como pista.

Akane comprende y utiliza su pie para golpearlo y liberarse.

"Ves, no era tan difícil" dice sonriendo.

Akane se sonroja al verlo sonreír "Si" dice volteándose rápidamente hacia el otro lado "Oye Ranma… ¿No te gustaría competir conmigo como pareja?" pregunta volteándose hacia el nuevamente.

"¡¿Qué?! No! Estás loca!"

"¿Por qué no? Podría ser divertido" insiste.

"¿Cómo va a ser divertido¡Yo soy un chico!" grita molestándose.

"Si, pero no tendría nada de malo"

"Claro que si! SOY UN CHICO" grita otra vez "¿Crees que me gusta convertirme en chica? Pues no! Lo odio!"

"De acuerdo… no te enojes" responde tranquilizándolo.

"Es que parece que nadie entiende la terrible maldición que es esto" dice viendo a otra parte.

"Esta bien, fue mi culpa Ranma, lo siento, de verdad" se disculpa.

"Muy bien continuemos!" dice Ranma volteándose a ella nuevamente y tomando posición de combate.

A la mañana siguiente Ranma se despierta y se da cuenta que Akane ya no está, esto le extraña un poco ya que normalmente es él el que siempre se levanta primero. Al levantarse comienza a caminar dirigiéndose a la casa, todavía lleva puestos sus boxers, pero antes de llegar a la casa escucha ruido en dojo y va a ver, y es Akane que está entrenando "¿Cuánto llevas entrenando?" pregunta Ranma.

Akane se detiene y lo ve "No lo sé, hace varias hora" responde.

"No deberías esforzarte demasiado o estarás muy cansada para la competencia" la regaña Ranma.

"Si, quizá tengas razón" responde.

"¿Ya desayunaste?" pregunta Ranma.

"No, aún no" responde Akane.

"Vamos entonces" dice saliendo del dojo y ella lo sigue. Ambos entran a la casa "Oyahoo" saludan ambos sentándose a la mesa.

Soun los ve por unos segundos y comienza a llorar "No lo puedo creer señor Saotome, nuestras familias al fin se han unido"

"Tiene usted razón señor Tendo, estoy tan feliz" dice también llorando luego ambos se abrazan para seguir llorando.

Ranma y Akane se sonrojan e inclinan la mirada.

"Has entrenado mucho para la competencia Akane" dice Kasumi sirviendo el desayuno.

"Hai, estoy decidida a ganar" responde sirviéndose un poco de té.

"Que bueno" dice sonriendo como siempre "Te deseo mucha suerte Akane, ojala ganes"

"Gracias Kasumi" responde Akane devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Aquí tienen sus desayunos" dice entregándoselos.

"Ranma hijo" dice el señor Tendo con lágrimas en los ojos "Por favor cuida a mi bebé"

"Ay papá! Solo es una competencia que podría pasar" lo regaña Akane.

"Ranma, ahora Akane es tu esposa, debes cuidarla" dice Genma bebiendo té "Ustedes se han convertido en una sola persona, tu y Akane son un solo ser…" continúa hablando y Akane y Ranma comienzan a sonrojarse "…por eso siempre debes permanecer a su lado, el matrimonio es un paso muy importante en el cual un hombre y una mujer…"

-SPLASHH-

Ranma le tira una cubeta llena de agua "ya cállate!" dice molesto.

En la tarde ya están en el lugar donde se llevará acabo la competencia. Ranma está afuera del vestidor de chicas esperando a que Akane salga.

"Muy bien estoy lista!" dice Akane saliendo del vestidor.

Ranma se voltea al escucharla, lleva puesto un leotardo negro transparente en la parte del vientre y mangas acampanadas transparente. Lleva una rosa roja en el cabello. Ranma se queda observándola por unos segundos, se veía muy bonita.

"¿Ranma?" pregunta Akane al ver que no le responde.

"Aaahh… si… vamos" dice un poco nervioso.

"La competencia entre las ciudades de Japón dará inicio en tan solo minutos, se les pide a todas las participantes que por favor se reúnan en el primer campo" comienza a anunciar el locutor.

"Bien, creo que me llaman" dice Akane caminando hacia el campo.

"Suerte" dice Ranma acomodándose en la rama de un árbol para observar la competencia.

"La primera competencia consistirá en una batalla sobre una cuerda, la competencia se llevará a cabo por parejas. Las concursantes deberán utilizar como arma una vara la primera concursante en caer será la perdedora!" dice el locutor "Que comience la batalla!!" grita emocionado.

Akane sube a la cuerda para comenzar la batalla y sin problema logra lanzar a su oponente de la cuerda. Luego sube otra de sus contrincantes, la chica la ataca con la vara pero Akane salta y cae de pie sobre la vara de la chica y usa su vara para hacerla perder el equilibrio. La otra competidora se balancea pero logra mantenerse en pie y es Akane la que resbala al caer sobre la cuerda pero logra sostenerse y subir nuevamente. La competidora la ataca con la vara y Akane detiene el ataque lanzándola de la cuerda y ganando el segundo encuentro y su turno finaliza y comienza el turno de las otras participantes. Al bajar de la cuerda corre a donde se encuentra Ranma "Fue muy sencillo!"

"Si todas las competencias son como estas no tendrás problema" dice viéndola desde la rama donde está acomodado.

Akane se sienta a la sombra del árbol mientras espera a que terminen las batallas entre las otras competidoras.

"La última batalla ha finalizado y pronto dará comienzo la segunda competencia, competidoras por favor reunirse en el segundo campo" anuncia el locutor "La segunda batalla será mucho más difícil será una carrera de obstáculos, la primera concursante en llegar al final será la vencedora. Competidoras en sus marcas… listas… ahora!!!" grita para dar inicio a la carrera.

Akane comienza a correr "_Esto es muy sencillo, no entiendo por que le daban tanta importancia a esta competencia" _ piensa mientras corre y salta unos obstáculos, repentinamente una enorme roca comienza a caer del cielo.

"Akane!!" grita Ranma al ver la roca que viene cayendo y salta del árbol.

"AAAHHH!!!" grita Akane pero logra esquivarla "¡¿Que fue eso?!"

"Como podrán ver la parte peligrosa de la competencia ha dado inicio!" grita el locutor "Todo tomará un giro mucho más emocionante.

"¿La parte peligrosa?" se pregunta Akane mientras continúa corriendo.

Ranma comienza a acercarse para ver como van las cosas.

Repentinamente una gran cantidad de flechas se dirigen hacia Akane "Ay no!" grita y comienza a esquivarlas.

Ranma corre al lado de Akane en la parte de afuera de la pista "¿Estas bien?" pregunta.

"Si ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" pregunta sin dejar de correr.

"Creo que ahora entiendo porque las chicas dijeron que era peligroso" responde corriendo cerca de ella "Cuidado adelante" dice al ver al frente.

Akane voltea y ve un alambrado de púas el cual debe de pasar arrastrándose por el suelo. Akane se lanza al suelo y comienza a atravesarlo "¡Ite!" dice al clavarse una de las púas en el brazo, finalmente sale y se ve el brazo, tiene una herida.

Ranma la ve un poco preocupado "¿Segura que quieres seguir?" pegunta sacando un pañuelo.

"Si estoy segura" dice y se prepara para seguir.

"Espera" dice, se acerca a ella y le coloca el pañuelo en el brazo "No te preocupes, llevas bastante ventaja"

"Gracias…" dice Akane sonriendo y continúa con la carrera. Más adelante se encuentra con una columna que se levanta en el aire y se deja caer estrellándose en el suelo. Akane debe pasar corriendo antes que la columna caiga y la aplaste.

"Ten cuidado con esto…" dice Ranma deteniéndose junto a ella.

"Hai" responde y corre rápidamente logrando pasar sin problema y continúa corriendo. Finalmente ve la línea de meta más adelante pero antes de poder llegar parece que debe escalar una pared.

"Parece que la competidora Akane Tendo, representante de Nerima está por llegar a la meta, lo único que debe hacer es escalar esa pared que está frente ella y saltar el aro de fuego que esta adelante, esto está muy emocionante!!!" grita el locutor.

"¡¿Qué?!" grita Akane al escuchar la parte del aro de fuego "_¡Genial!" _piensa y comienza a escalar la pared y llega hasta la orilla donde debe saltar y atravesar el aro.

"No saltes muy alto o te quemarás" dice observándola con preocupación.

"De acuerdo…" responde y se prepara para saltar.

"Akane Tendo se prepara para saltar… y lo hace!!! Akane Tendo logra atravesar el aro de fuego sin recibir una sola quemadura. Esto es maravilloso damas y caballeros"

Akane se sienta en el suelo para recuperar el aliento "Eso fue difícil…" dice.

"¿Vas a continuar?" pregunta.

"Claro que si…" responde poniéndose de pie "No me daré por vencida solo por unos cuantos obstáculos!" responde y camina fuera de la pista.

Cuando Akane se da la vuelta para salir del campo Ranma sonríe y la sigue. Su determinación era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella.

Continuara...

N.A: Espero q les haya gustado, les cuento q al fin me decidi y si les voy a incluir el capitulo lemon q me han pedido, alguien me convencio jejeje, no es tan explicito como lo hacen en algunos otros fics pero espero q les guste cuando lo lean porq se me hizo un poquito difícil :P. Por cierto les cuento que ya solo faltan tres capítulos más para el final así q sigan leyendo, ya falta poco.

vivian alejandra: Hola! Espero q estes muy bien y tienes razon son unos lentos jejeje q tanto esperan:P prometo q en los siguientes capitulos podras ver unn poco mas de sus sentimientos. Espero q te haya gustado este capitulo que estes muy bien, te mando muchos saludos

Akane Red: Hola! Como estas? Y te prometo a ti tbn q akane tomara un poquito en cuenta el consejo de Ukyo y como pudiste leer me imagino q estas feliz porq si te voy a incluir el capitulo lemon espero q lo disfrutes y muchas gracias por tu review.

Kro27: Bueno ya se respondio una de tus preguntas, ahora ya sabes para q quieren a Akane jejeje espero q te haya gustado el capitulo y ya falta poco para saber q pasa gracias por tu review matta ne!

AkaneKagome: Que comes q adivinas? Tenias razon si eran del equipo de gimnasia :P. A mi tbn me da risa Nabiki siendo siempre tan indiscreta jeje no se me impacienten prometo que ya vienen escenas romantiquillas por alli jeje. Espero q estes bien saludos, por cierto me disculpo por q todavía no termino tu fic pero no he podido leer nada! Pero la proxima semana estare mas libre y me dedicare a leer pq estoy muy intrigada

Meli-chan03: Hola, hola! Espero q estes muy bien, ahora ya sabes q querian las amigas de Akane espero q te haya gustado el capitulo, para ver si Akane se atreverá a confesarle a Ranma sus sentimientos tendras q esperar un poco mas jejeje q estes bien!

Slaya: Hola mucho gusto espero q hayas llegado a leer hasta aquí y me encanta saber q me apoyas con la muerte de Kikio la odio!!! Jejeje tienes un muy buen signo del zodiaco y a mi tambien me gusta mucho el esterismo. Que bueno q te este gustando mi fic, me hace muy feliz XD que alegria tener otra lectora. Muchas gracias por leer y espero q podamos volver a hablar pronto

Matta ne!

shojo88: Hola! Como has estado? Te agradezco tu review y q sigas leyendo mis historias arigato, espero que actualices pronto la tuyo estoy ansiosa :P

Gavriel: Hola! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia agradezco mucho tu critica constructive eso me ayuda a mejorar, lo voy a tomar en cuenta y si hay algo mas q notes me encataria q me lo dijeras gracias.

P.D1: por nada, cuando quieras jejeje

P.D2: un fic lemon o un capitulo lemon es cuando tiene contenido sexual o escenas sexuales donde los personajes van mas alla de un beso inocente jejeje

P.D3: no me molesta contestar PD's jejeje

Carolina: Hola, muchas gracias por dejarme un review, de verdad lo agradezco mucho :) y para ver lo q hara Akane tendras q seguir leyendo jejeje pronto lo podras ver


	7. Una competencia peligrosa II

N.A: Hola a todos, al fin les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi historia, espero que les guste

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

UNA COMPETENCIA PELIGROSA II

Capitulo 7

"¿Vas a continuar?" pregunta Ranma.

"Claro que si…" responde poniéndose de pie "No me daré por vencida solo por unos cuantos obstáculos!" responde y camina fuera de la pista.

Cuando Akane se da la vuelta para salir del campo Ranma sonríe y la sigue. Su determinación era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella.

"Akane! Sabíamos que lo harías!" dice una de las compañeras de Akane.

"Si, eres maravillosa!"

"Eres la mejor!"

"Oigan, no es para tanto" responde Akane sonrojándose ante sus comentarios.

Minutos después el locutor comienza a llamar nuevamente a las participantes al tercer campo para comenzar la siguiente competencia.

"Oye!" dice Ranma antes que Akane se vaya. Akane voltea a verlo "Aaah… bueno… eee… yo solo…" comienza a balbucear.

Akane le ofrece una de sus más brillantes sonrisas "No te preocupes, estaré bien" y se da la vuelta para irse.

Ranma se sonroja "N-no… no era… eso" dice un poco nervioso.

"La tercera competencia es de resistencia competidoras colóquense a la par de los contenedores que hay en el campo" dice el locutor y espera a que todas estén en sus posiciones "En esta competencia las participantes deberán ingresar en los contenedores y dentro de ellos la temperatura comenzará a descender la última competidora en perder el conocimiento será la ganadora!!! Adelante!"

"QUE!!! ¡¿Están locos?!" pregunta Akane sorprendida "No entraré en ese lugar!!" dice pero uno de organizadores del concurso la obliga a entrar y cierra la puerta.

"NO!!! Déjenme salir!" dice Akane somatando la puerta.

"Akaneee!!" grita Ranma y trata de correr hacia ella.

"No Ranma! Espera!!" lo detiene una de las chicas.

"Si la sacas de allí Akane perderá la competencia"

Ranma se detiene y se queda viendo preocupado hacia el contenedor donde está Akane.

Akane se sienta en el suelo, la temperatura desciende rápidamente "Que competencia tan ridícula!" dice molesta mientras trata de calentarse pero el frío es demasiado fuerte y continúa descendiendo.

"Al parecer la representante de la ciudad de Yokohama ha perdido el conocimiento y la están sacando en camilla ¿Quién será la siguiente en salir?" pregunta el locutor.

Akane siente como su cuerpo comienza a temblar involuntariamente debido al frío "No seguiré aquí!" afirma comenzando a golpear la puerta "Oigan!! Sáquenme de aquí, me rindo! Abran la puerta!!!"

"No me importa que pierda, la sacaré de allí!!!" dice Ranma y corre hacia el contenedor "Akane!!" grita y trata de abrir la puerta.

"Al parecer alguien intenta abrir el contenedor de la representante de Nerima, si lo hace quedará descalificada y perderá esta competencia, y será una lástima ya que lleva el primer lugar y esto afectará mucho su calificación!!!"

Ranma tira la puerta y entra. Akane se encuentra sentada en el suelo temblando del frío.

"Akane!" dice Ranma y se inclina junto a ella "Akane?" pregunta pero no le responde, no puede hablar sus dientes no dejan de castañear y su cuerpo continúa temblando "Te sacaré de aquí" dice y la levanta en sus brazos sacándola rápidamente, la lleva hasta la orilla del árbol donde él estaba y la recuesta "¿Estas bien?" pregunta.

Akane mueve la cabeza en señal de afirmación pero no puede dejar de temblar.

Ranma se quita su camisa y la cubre con ella "Espera, te traeré algo" dice y corre a la cafetería a comprarle un chocolate caliente "Toma, bebe esto" dice ayudándola a beber.

Finalmente Akane comienza a calentarse "Tengo frío!" dice con los ojos llorosos.

Ranma suspira aliviado al verla hablar finalmente.

"Que estúpidos!" dice molesta, envolviéndose más entre la camisa de Ranma.

Algunos minutos después la competencia termina, la mayoría de las concursantes son trasladadas al hospital pero sus reemplazos continuaran.

"Concursantes por favor reunirse en el cuarto campo de batalla"

Akane se levanta "Bien, creo que me llaman" dice quitándose la camisa de Ranma.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" grita al escucharla "¡¿Estas loca?!"

"Tendré más cuidado, en serio" responde.

"Las competencias son estúpidas, mejor vámonos"

"La cuarta competencia consistirá en un enfrentamiento de kendo entre las competidoras" dice el locutor.

"Lo ves, eso será sencillo" dice Akane.

"…"

Ella sonríe y se acerca a él "Gracias…" dice y le entrega su camisa "Estaré bien, solo faltan tres competencias más" dice mientras se aleja.

"¡¿Por qué eres tan necia?! ¡¡Kawaiikune!!" dice molesto y se recuesta en el árbol "_¿Tres competencias? Será mejor que vaya a ver de que se tratan" _piensa y luego se va a investigar los demás campos.

Ranma se introduce en el quinto campo y se sorprende al ver de qué se trata "¡No puede ser!" exclama "Akane no podrá ganar esta competencia y al voltear se sorprende aún más "_Esto no puede ser nada bueno" _piensa y se dirige al sexto campo_ "no puedo permitir que siga participando… pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer?" _piensa "¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan necia?!" dice molesto y regresa, al salir ve que Akane ya ha terminado la competencia y esta parada junto a los paramédicos esperando a que terminen las demás competidoras.

Ranma sonríe maliciosamente.

Akane está observando la competencia tranquilamente "¡Ite(ouch)!" exclama al sentir que algo golpea su tobillo y se lo sostiene rápidamente.

"Oh no Akane! Parece que te has lastimado el tobillo en la competencia" dice Ranma-onna(chica).

Los paramédicos se voltean "¿Se ha lastimado señorita?"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo Ranma?" pregunta al verlo.

Ranma lanza otra piedrecilla hacia su tobillo.

"ITE! ¡Eso duele!" dice molesta.

"Será mejor que no compita en las siguientes competencias" dice otro de los paramédicos mientras le examina el tobillo, sin darse cuenta que es Ranma el que le ocasiona el dolor con las piedrecillas.

"Pero yo estoy bien!"

"No Akane, no debes excederte yo continuaré las últimas competencias" dice Ranma-onna.

Akane se sorprende al escucharlo "Ranma…" dice suavemente "¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?" le pregunta.

"Por favor competidoras, la cuarta competencia a finalizado ahora reúnanse en el quinto campo"

"Te veré luego Akane" dice Ranma sin responder a su pregunta y luego entra al campo.

Akane se dirige a ver la competencia y se sorprende al darse cuenta que es una piscina "_Ranma… por eso lo hizo…" _piensa.

"La competencia será una simple carrera en la piscina… pero no termina aquí! Las competidoras deberán nadar con todas sus fuerzas porque en la piscina se introducirán pirañas!!!" grita el locutor "Competidoras prepárense… listas… FUERA!"

Ranma comienza a nadar rápidamente y no tiene problemas en rebasar a las demás competidoras pero las pirañas parecen ser muy veloces y comienzan a atacarlo. Ranma trata de esquivarlas pero algunas de ellas logran morderlo, finalmente llega a la meta y las lanza dentro del agua.

"Y tenemos una ganadora! Y es la representante de Nerima, las chicas de Nerima están arrasando! solo falta una competencia para saber cuál será la ciudad ganadora"

Akane corre hasta donde se encuentra Ranma "Ranma! ¿Estás bien?" pregunta preocupada.

"Claro que estoy bien, no soy tan débil como tú" responde sonriendo.

Akane le da un golpe en la cabeza "Baka" dice molesta "Dime ¿Cómo sabias que la competencia era en una piscina?" pregunta curiosa.

"Fui a investigar las últimas dos competencia" responde.

"¿Y de que trata la última?" pregunta.

"La última competencia dará inicio, participantes por favor reunirse en el sexto campo"

"Yo puedo terminar la última competencia" dice Akane "Tu busca agua caliente para transformarte nuevamente"

"No, yo lo haré, tu solo observa" dice caminando y dirigiéndose al quinto campo.

"Pero Ranma…"

"La quinta competencia será la más emocionante de todas!!! Como ven amigos en el quinto campo hay varias casas de madera, cada una de las competidoras deberá entrar y buscar una muñeca que hay escondida dentro de la casa, pero eso no es todo la casa estará en llamas!!! Así como lo oyen damas y caballeros, deberán entrar en la casa en llamas y sacar a la muñeca que está escondida dentro"

"No Ranma!" dice Akane y corre para tratar de detenerlo pero no le da tiempo y la competencia da inicio "_Ranma…"_ piensa y se queda esperando por algunos minutos "Esta competencia no vale tanto la pena… que importa si perdemos… sal de allí" dice preocupada, pero luego de varios minutos Ranma sigue sin salir "Iré a buscarlo!!" dice finalmente decidida pero cuando va a entrar al campo, sale Ranma con la muñeca.

"Y tenemos una ganadora!!! La concursante de Nerima ha salido con la muñeca!"

"Ranma!" grita y corre con él "¿Estas bien?" pregunta preocupada.

"Si, fue sencillo" responde.

"Baka!!" grita y le da un golpe en el brazo.

"¡Ite! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" pregunta molesto.

"¡Me tenías preocupada! ¡No debiste entrar! ¡Solo era una ridícula competencia!" lo regaña.

"Akane…" dice Ranma-onna algo sorprendido al verla tan preocupada.

"Y la ciudad ganadora es Nerima! Con una victoria casi perfecta!!" anuncia el locutor "Por favor señorita Ranma, pase por su premio"

Akane se voltea algo molesta aún y le da la espalda. Ranma trata de decirle algo pero nada sale de su boca así que mejor va a recoger el trofeo.

Ambos están llegando al dojo, ya es de noche así que todos parecen estar dormidos en el dojo. Durante el regreso ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra.

"Iré a cenar" dice Ranma deteniéndose en medio del jardín y luego comienza a caminar hacia la casa.

"Ranma…" dice deteniéndolo provocando que Ranma se detenga y voltee.

Akane sonríe "Muchas gracias"

Ranma se sonroja "N-no fue… nada" dice nervioso pero se congela al sentir el abrazo de Akane y luego un beso en la mejilla "¿Aaa… q-que… qu-que haces?" pregunta con el rostro completamente colorado.

"¿Acaso no puedo darle un beso y un abrazo a mi esposo?" pregunta también sonrojándose.

Ranma se queda sin palabras, ni siquiera puede emitir sonido. Akane lo suelta "…me iré a acostar, estoy cansada" dice y se retira.

Ranma se queda de pie por algunos minutos sin lograr recuperarse finalmente se lleva la mano a la mejilla en donde Akane lo besó y sonríe aún sin recuperar del todo su color "Dijo "mi esposo…"" "_¿Eso quiere decir que me acepta como su esposo…?" _se pregunta aún nervioso.

Akane entra a la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todavía se sentía nerviosa. La verdad es que mostrar sus sentimientos era algo muy difícil para ella. Se coloca frente al tocador para quitarse los aretes que llevaba puestos y cepillarse rápidamente el cabello, luego se voltea para dirigirse a su cama pero al voltearse se estrella con el cuerpo de Ranma "Ranma…"· exclama sorprendiéndose al verlo, ya que no lo había escuchado entrar, quizá por los nervios.

Ranma la ve por unos segundos con una mirada un poco extraña en sus ojos.

"Me sorprendiste, no te escuche entrar" comenta Akane sonrojándose un poco y evadiendo su mirada.

Ranma traga saliva nervioso pero sin dejar de verla. Akane aún no se ha movido, así que ambos están muy cerca el uno del otro. Lentamente lleva sus manos hasta ella y toma su rostro con ambas manos. Ranma siente su corazón latir con fuerza, la verdad es que ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, tan solo se estaba dejando llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento.

"¿R-Ranma?" pregunta Akane con un hilo de voz, levantando su mirada, el corazón le latía tan rápido que apenas podía hablar y se estremece al sentir las manos de Ranma acariciar suavemente su rostro.

El chico de la trenza se comienza a acercar a ella lentamente y se inclina hasta rozar suavemente sus labios para luego besarlos delicadamente. Finalmente se había decidido, Akane ya había dado el primer paso ahora el resto estaba en sus manos. Sus labios se rozan por varios segundos suave y juguetonamente, conociéndose de esa forma pro primera vez. Al principio se sentía nervioso pero al notar que ella corresponde al beso se siente más seguro y lo profundiza, esta vez su lengua comienza a explorar la boca de Akane. Quería tenerla por siempre entre sus brazos y no separarse de ella jamás, jamás se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida. Un suave sentimiento de calidez envuelve todo su cuerpo y su alma.

El oji-azul lleva su mano hasta su nuca y la otra la lleva hasta su cintura y la aproxima más a él, hasta que ya no hay ninguna distancia entre sus cuerpos sin darse cuenta la lleva hasta la pared donde la recuesta.

Akane coloca ambas manos detrás del cuello de Ranma y lo abraza con fuerza presionándose hacia él, no había ninguna distancia entre ellos pero aún así deseaban estar aún más juntos, se presionaban con fuerza uno hacia el otro. El beso inocente que comenzaron se convertía en un uno más apasionada a cada segundo. Sentían sus cuerpos quemarse por dentro.

Podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Akane temblar entre sus brazas tan desprotegido y vulnerable. Ella aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando sentía los fuertes brazos de Ranma envolver su cuerpo por completo junto a él se sentía protegida. Ranma recorre la espalda de Akane con sus manos lentamente enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo hasta que sus manos se topan con las cintas que sostenían su pijama, en un impulso y sin pensarlo dos veces tira de ellas dejando caer al suelo la pijama de Akane.

Akane siente caer sus ropas y siente el calor subir a su rostro, pero ella también lo deseaba, deseaba estar con Ranma. Lentamente mueve sus manos y desabrocha la camisa que él llevaba puesta dejándola caer, sin dejar de besarse caminan hasta la cama y se dejan caer sobre ella. En este momento ambos separan sus rostros unos centímetros para verse; cada uno capturado en la mirada del otro. El chico se encontraba encima de su esposa, sin poder dejar de ver esos ojos marrones que lo volvían loco, la sostiene por la cintura mientras ella envuelve su cuello con sus brazos entonces él lleva una mano hasta su rostro y acaricia su mejilla suavemente si dejar de verla "¿Estas segura?" pregunta antes de continuar, no quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera. Akane sonríe calidamente alcanzando nuevamente los labios de Ranma en señal de aprobación.

Esta era la señal que esperaba Ranma, lentamente desliza sus labios para besar su cuello suavemente. La chica de cabellos negros siente electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo y lanza un pequeño gemido el cual Ranma alcanza a escuchar estremeciendo su cuerpo. Era el momento de demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella. Quizá no había sido capaz de decírselo con palabras pero no hacia falta, las palabras eran irrelevantes en estos momentos.

Esa noche por primera vez ambos descubrieron lo que era amar. Y se entregaron el uno al otro por completo.

Continuara…

N.A: hola otra vez, bueno lo prometido es deuda, tal vez no fue lo q esperaban y le falto mas detalle pero de verdad espero q les haya gustado, es la primera vez q escribo algo lemon, aunq la verdad no es exactamente lemon, solo un poquito jejeje como sea de verdad espero q lo hayan disfrutado :P diganme por favor ¿Qué piensan de este capitulo? ¿Creen q las competencias fueron muy exageradas? Por favor dejen sus comentarios estoy ansiosa por saber que les parecio!

AkaneKagome: Hola! Espero que estes muy bien, que te parecio la escena? De verdad q espero q haya sido de tu agrado, la verdad no c q les vaya a parecer. Espero q te ya te hayas dado cuenta que termine de leer tu fic finalmente XD jejeje sabia q lo lograría :P . Siempre es triste llegar a los finales pero no hay opcion T.T espero q estes muy bien, saludines.

Akane Red: Hola, hola! Creo q si me tarde un poquito en actualizar el capitulo pasado pero q bien q te gusto, y es cierto q Akane logro superar la competencia en el capitulo pasado ella sola pero en este Ranma si intervino, espero q igual te haya gustado. Y con la escena, con mucho gusto la escribi para todos ustedes, al publico lo q pide jejeje espero q te haya gustado, q estes muy bien

Matta ne

Slaya: Hola como estas? Espero q muy bien. Yo tambien creo q es terrible que tenga tantos trabajos T.T me quieren matar en la universidad jeje, y como pudiste ver el capitulo anterior si fu un preámbulo para lo romantico jejeje ya era hora de que hicieran algo! Jajaja espero q te haya gustado, me alegra mucho que te este gustando tanto mi hitoria XD eso me hace muy feliz.

Besos

Musa De Cristal: Que alegría q hayas decidido leer mi fic, y te agradezco todos los halagos. Tal vez tengas razon y podria continuarlo sobre su vida de casados mas adelante, tratare de pensar en ideas y si se me ocurre algo bueno con mucho gusto te complaceré mas adelante. Dime q te parecio la escenita romantica q me pediste jejeje esepero q te haya gustado. Nuevamente te doy las gracias por tu review. Que estes muy bien y hasta pronto.

Gabriel: Te agradezco mucho tu review, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo leerlo, muchisimas gracias! Espero q no suceda nada malo y si lo pudas terminar de leer jejeje. Espero q te haya gustado este capitulo.

P.D1: tienes toda la razon matta ne significa hasta luego o hasta pronto.

P.D2: Con mucho gusto te explico tus dudas :D es bueno preguntar jejeje

P.D3: Sabes que las recomendaciones siempre son bienvenidas :P

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus reviews y

Matta ne:P

Vivian Alejandra: Hola chica! Como estas? Que bien q te haya gustado el capitulo pasado y espero q este también te haya gustado. Espero ver alguna otra historia tuya pronto :P que estes muy muy bien

Saludos y un beso,

cuidate


	8. Pchan se revela

N.A: Hola, hola, ya les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi historia, antes que nada queria disculparme pq yo c que esperaban mucho más en la escena lemon q les habia prometido, pero como ya les habia dicho, no me salen bien ese tipo de escenas, creo q lo mío es mas por el lado romantico que por el lado apasionado ;P gomen.

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

P-CHAN SE REVELA

Capitulo 8

La siguiente semana Ranma y Akane abren finalmente las puertas del dojo y todo parece ir muy bien en tan solo los primeros tres días se reúne una gran cantidad de estudiantes, Ranma tenía una muy buena reputación y muchos quería aprender de él y además la sensei(maestr) era una de las mayores atracciones.

Después de la noche que pasaron juntos todo ha ido mejor entre ellos, aunque no habían sido capaces de hablar al respecto. Al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía el suficiente coraje o madurez para sacar el tema y decirse con palabras lo que sentían.

Es el medio día y los últimos estudiantes están marchándose. Ahora solo quedan Akane y Ranma en el dojo y están terminando de recoger las cosas.

"Creo que todo está saliendo muy bien ¿No crees?" dice Akane acercándose a él.

"Si, todo está saliendo como estaba planeado y hasta mejor" responde.

"Que harás ahora?" pregunta Akane cuando terminan con el dojo.

"Nada, ¿Quieres entrenar un poco?" pregunta.

"De acuerdo!" responde sonriendo.

"Bien, comencemos" dice poniéndose en posición.

Akane comienza a atacarlo y Ranma la esquiva sin problemas. Akane le lanza una patada, Ranma la logra detener y Akane salta aterrizando tras él y le toca la espalda en señal de victoria.

Ranma se sorprende al inicio pero luego sonríe "Me tomaste por sorpresa, estás mejorando"

"¿Tu crees?" pregunta emocionada "Si, claro que te falta mucho para llegar a mi nivel" añade.

Akane se molesta un poco por su comentario "¿Eso crees?" pregunta sarcástica.

"Claro que si" responde.

"¿Quieres probar?" Pregunta tomando posición de combate.

"De acuerdo" responde sonriendo "Atácame, está vez no podrás ni acercarte"

Akane comienza a atacar a Ranma nuevamente pero no logra acertar ni una. Ranma puede leer todos sus movimientos, Ranma toma a Akane por sorpresa y pasa su pie por debajo de los pies de Akane. Akane trata de saltar para esquivarlo pero no lo logra y comienza a caer para atrás, Ranma la atrapa pero sus pies se enredan y ambos terminan cayendo al suelo, Ranma cae sobre ella pero utiliza sus brazos para que ella no se lastime.

Ranma se levanta sonriendo "¿Lo ves?" pregunta.

Akane se sienta enojada y le voltea la cara "Baka"

"Kawaiikune" le responde.

Ella comienza a tratar de levantarse pero se detiene al sentir la mano de Ranma que la sostiene del brazo evitando que se levante, rápidamente lo ve y se sorprende al ver que está un poco sonrojado.

Ranma desliza su mano por el brazo de Akane hasta tomar su mano enviando escalofríos al cuerpo de Akane, quien solamente lo ve sin entender lo que Ranma está haciendo y ve como él comienza a inclinarse hacia ella. Akane se sonroja pero entiende lo que está pasando así que cierra los ojos y comienza a acercarse a él también. Sus rostros están muy cerca y comienzan a sentir el calor que emana de cada uno de ellos. Era un momento maravilloso.

-BWEE, BWEE, BWEE, BWEE, BWEE, BWEE-

Ambos voltean rápido al escuchar el sonido y ven a P-chan que corre hacia ellos desesperadamente y se lanza sobre Ranma comenzando a atacarlo.

"¡AH! Quítate de encima cerdo estúpido!" grita Ranma tratando de quitárselo.

"P-chan, no hagas eso" dice Akane quitándoselo a Ranma de encima y lo abraza "Será mejor que vaya a la casa" dice Akane levantándose sin ver a Ranma, aún está un poco nerviosa, y sale rápidamente.

Ranma se queda sentado en el piso del dojo "Ryoga estúpido!" dice enfadado.

Akane entra a su habitación y se sienta en la cama abrazando a P-chan con fuerza "¡Ay! P-chan… estoy muy feliz!" dice emocionada levantando a P-chan en el aire "Creo que todo está mejorando P-chan desde que Ranma y yo nos casamos todo ha ido mejor"

El pobre cerdito siente como le clavan un puñal en su pequeño corazoncito y sus pequeños ojitos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

"Ven P-chan, vamos a tomar un baño" dice Akane poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose al baño. El pobre P-chan estaba tan traumado que ni siquiera escucha lo que Akane acaba de decir. Akane llega hasta el baño y coloca a P-chan sobre unas toallas y sale, luego vuelve a entrar tan solo cubierta con una toalla. P-chan se da cuenta de esto hasta que Akane lo toma nuevamente entre sus brazos y llena la tina.

-Bwee, bwee, bwee, bwee, bwee- comienza P-chan a retorcerse, aterrorizado de ver el agua.

"Quédate quieto P-chan, no seas sucio, solo es un baño" dice Akane quitándose la toalla, P-chan se vuelve de piedra al ver a Akane y ya no puede ni moverse. Akane entra finalmente al agua tibia con todo y P-chan.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

N.A: Lo sé, súper corto, pero quería q terminara aquí para dejarlos con la duda jajajaja 0D no me vayan a matar por favor, prometo actualizar rápido y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews. Gracias!

Musa de Cristal: Hola! Es pero que estes muy bien. Bueno, ps si, tienes razón yo se q esperabas más, pero tbn es cierto que los personajes no se prestaban para una escena demasiado fuerte. Y con tu petición ahorita estoy trabajando en otra historia, pero cuando la termine comenzare a ver que puedo hacer con el fic ;P por el momento dejare el final temporal y luego seguire.

Akane Red: Hola! Como te va? Espero q muy bien. Yo c que querian leer más (esa mente pervertida) jjeje. Al fin nuestros protagonistas dieron el gran paso pero a ver que pasa ahora que P-chan se reveló. Y que bueno que te gustaron las competencias pq la vrd no estaba segura si dejarlas o no, no sabia si les iban a parecer muy exageradas, q bueno q no. Espero lerte pronto.

Matta ne!

Slaya: Me da mucho gusto que te este yendo bien, y q rico que se aproximen dias festivos, yo te comprendo, cuando estaba trabajando tbn me tocaba trabajar dias festivos y era una lata! Cuentame de que trabajas?

Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo, y yo creo que la preocupación de Ranman es la unica forma que tiene de mostrar su amor por Akane, ya q es un inútil y no se lo puede decir jejeje

Me encantaría leer el bosquejo de tu historia! Estaré esperando con ansias. Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Nos leeremos pronto.

Susana: Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Me hace muy feliz que pienses eso pq yo creo que a mi no se me da escribir el tipo de escenas lemon fuertes :P. Gracias por dejar tu review, espero q estes muy bien.

Matta ne!

Kro27: Hola, que bueno q te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por tu apoyo en todos mis capitulos. Espero q estes super bien, te mando muchos saludos!

Gavriel: Hola! Yo se que las competencias estaban algo extrañas pero es cierto, y yo he visto peores en algunos animes, la verdad que por eso se me ocurrieron esas locuras jejeje. Que bueno q te haya gustado la escena! Aunq creo q se suponia q fuera mas fuerte, no me queda bien eso jeje.

P.D1: Vi el viedo que me recomendaste y me encanto!!!! Fue super! No habia oido la concion y haberla escuchado con ese video fue grandioso (ahora quiero ver ese anime jejeje)

PD2: no hubo P.D2 :P

AkaneKagome: Se q no fue lemon :P, pero q bien q te haya gustado. Y si Ranma solo necesitaba un mini empujoncito por parte de Akane para que se decidiera jejeje. Que bien q te hayan gustado las competencias (pq a mi me parecian raras jeje) como ves, a pesar de haber pasado ya la noche juntos no han formalizado nada los muy lentos, y ahora con lo de P-chan a ver q pasa. No te preocupes por la demora, ya sabes que yo soy una maestra de la demora, y soy la q menos podría alegar jeje.


	9. Traicion

N.A: Un nuevo capitulo! Antes q nada quiero agradecer los reviews q recibí el capitulo pasado. Tienen q saber q este capitulo también esta algo corto pero tengo una buena excusa! Este se suponía q seria el capitulo final pero decidí escribir otro más así q este no será el final, pero no me quedo muy largo. Ahora ya no los entretengo más.

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

TRAICIÓN

Capitulo 9

"Quédate quieto P-chan, no seas sucio, solo es un baño" dice Akane quitándose la toalla, P-chan se vuelve de piedra al ver a Akane y ya no puede ni moverse. Akane entra finalmente al agua tibia con todo y P-chan.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Ranma escucha el grita desde el dojo "Akane!" exclama y corre rápidamente hacia el baño de su habitación, de donde provenía el grito y al abrir la puerta ve a Ryoga desnudo sobre una horrorizada y también desnuda Akane. Esta escena le causa un sentimiento nada agradable, pero antes que pueda reaccionar...

"Eres un… eres un…eres un PERVERTIDOOOO!!!" grita Akane y golpea a Ryoga con toda sus fuerzas mandándolo a volar fuera de la casa a miles de metros.

"Akane…" dice Ranma parado en la puerta.

"Era Ryoga… P-chan siempre fue Ryoga…" susurra Akane suavemente sosteniendo la toalla para cubrirse.

"Oye Akane… estás bien" pregunta acercándose despacio.

"No lo puedo creer… yo… yo…" comienza a hablar pero las lágrimas se lo impiden.

Ranma se acerca cautelosamente más a ella y la abraza, al principio con miedo por la reacción que ella pudiera tener por el abrazo pero entonces siente como Akane le corresponde y se aferra a él, esto le da confianza y coloca su barbilla sobre su cabeza "Es por eso que odiaba a ese cerdo" dice suavemente.

Akane se sorprende cuando lo escucha y lo suelta para verlo rápidamente "¡¿Qué¿Tu lo sabias…?" pregunta.

"Bueno… si pero… yo no podía decírtelo porque se lo prometí y… y"

"Tu sabías que dormía con Ryoga, que le contaba mis cosas… que me vestía frente a él! Y no te importó!!!" grita enfadada.

"No! no es así… tu no entiendes…"

Akane aprieta los puños y cierra los ojos por unos segundos.

"Akane…"

"TE ODIO!!!!" grita y abre los ojos golpeándolo y mandándolo a volar por donde Ryoga salió. Ranma puede ver las lágrimas rodar por el rostro de Akane.

"Akane…" susurra mientras vuela fuera del baño y va a aterrizar justo junto a Ryoga.

Ryoga está acurrucado en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Eres un imbécil Ryoga!!! Todo esto es tu culpa!!! Finalmente las cosas estaban marchando bien y tenías que entrometerte" le grita Ranma al verlo.

"Cállate Ranma!!!" grita levantándose y viéndolo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas "Akane se ha enterado que soy P-chan… no comprendes la humillación por la que estoy pasando, seguramente ahora ella me odia y no puedo vivir si ella me odia…"

"Ah…?" Ranma siente pena al escucharlo hablar así "Oye Ryoga tranquilízate, no es para tanto" dice tratando de consolarlo.

"Tu no entiendes Ranma!!! Y ahora… ahora… tu te casaste con ella!!!! No sabes cuanto te detesto TE ODIO!!!" grita y trata de atacarlo.

Ranma lo esquiva con facilidad "Tranquilízate quieres" dice mientras continúa esquivando sus ataques y salta sobre la cerca.

"Siempre me has quitado todo! Pero esto… esto… es lo peor… yo… TE ODIO!!!" le grita y junta sus manos "RUGIDO DE LEON!!!!!!!!!!!" grita con todas sus fuerzas y una enorme cantidad de energía sale de sus manos.

Ranma utiliza todas sus habilidades para saltar y apenas logra evadir la energía pero aún así sale volando y se estrella en una pared ocasionando un agujero en ella. La energía se estrella en el lago que está tras ellos destruyéndolo completamente.

Ryoga se detiene y contiene sus lágrimas "Jamás podré volver a ver a Akane… nunca más tendré el valor de hacerlo… me iré lejos y esta vez jamás volveré!" grita y sale corriendo.

"Ryoga espera! Ryoga!!" grita pero no lo logra detener y Ryoga desaparece por las calles de Nerima.

"Ryoga…" dice suavemente mientras ve el camino por el cual se marchó para luego comenzar a caminar. No estaba seguro de lo que debía saber ahora, pues, no tenía el suficiente valor para ver a Akane. Seguramente estaría furiosa y a pesar de que sabía que no podía romper su promesa, también sabía que ella tenía toda la razón de estar enojada, seguramente sentía que la había traicionado.

Luego de caminar por algunas horas se detiene al ver a Akane bajo el puente a la orilla del río, lo piensa por algunos minutos antes de tomar la decisión de acercarse, finalmente camina y comienza a bajar lentamente y se acerca a ella "Akane…" dice indeciso.

Akane lo escucha pero no se mueve, se queda allí sentada abrazando sus piernas y con su cabeza recostada sobre ellas.

"Akane… ¿podemos hablar?" pregunta acercándose más a ella.

"No, vete Ranma, por favor…" responde sin voltear a verlo.

"No seas necia! Déjame hablar!"

"¡¡¡No quiero escucharte solo vete!!!" grita poniéndose de pie.

"Es que tu no entiendes, era una promesa, no podía romper una promesa!"

"Tienes rozón… no te entiendo, déjame sola, no quiero verte ahora" dice suavemente y comienza a caminar para marcharse pero se detiene al sentir una mano sostenerla por el brazo.

"Akane… espera… por favor"

Akane mueve el brazo con fuerza para liberarse y sigue caminando sin siquiera voltearlo a ver y se marcha.

Ranma inclina la mirada y suspira con frustración apretando sus puños tratando de contener su enojo "MALDICION!!!" grita después de algunos segundos estrellando su puño en el suelo causando varias grietas.

Está comenzando a anochecer finalmente Ranma se decide a regresar al dojo, después de todo en algún momento tenía que hacerlo. Al entrar busca a Akane en su habitación pero no la encuentra así que va a la casa en donde está Kasumi.

"Hola Kasumi ¿has visto a Akane?"

"Hola Ranma, que bien que has regresado, Akane se fue a su antigua habitación¿tuvieron una pelea no es cierto?"

"Si… pero…"

"No te preocupes Ranma, las peleas entre esposos son muy normales, muy pronto lo resolverán"

"¿Tu crees?" pregunta sonrojándose.

"Claro que sí" dice sonriendo.

Ranma suspira y sale de la casa dirigiéndose al techo "Akane tiene mucha razón de estar enfadada… pero ni siquiera me deja explicarle, se lo prometí! Mi palabra es algo muy importante… además es en parte mi culpa que el pobre de Ryoga se convierta en cerdo…" suspira nuevamente "¿Que haré…?"

Akane está en su antigua habitación acostada en la cama "Ranma… que tonto… ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?... no le importaba… por eso nunca me dijo nada…" piensa con tristeza y abraza la almohada lentamente comienza a quedarse dormida pero despierta al escuchar que alguien toca a su ventana "Ah…" murmura medio dormida se levanta a abrir y ve a Ranma colgado de cabeza en su balcón "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunta molestándose.

"Akane necesitamos hablar" dice bajando y sentándose en el balcón.

"Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo" responde e intenta cerrar la ventana.

"No! Espera!" exclama rápidamente y la detiene "Creo que estás exagerando todo esto, tienes que escucharme!"

"¿Eso crees? …Si, tienes razón, no es para tanto que me hayas engañado, no es para tanto que se hayan burlado de mi de esa forma, no es para tanto que te hayas aprovechado de mi!" dice conteniendo las lágrimas "Yo te di todo lo que tenía, y a ti no te importó, desde un principio yo solo fui un juego para ti y para Ryoga"

"Eso no es así, Akane por favor…"

"No hace falta que digas nada Ranma, como yo lo veo, entre tú y yo ya no hay nada… si a ti no te importó lo yo hiciera con Ryoga entonces tu no me importas a mi, ahora lárgate!" dice y le cierra la ventana en la cara haciéndolo caer.

Ranma cae en el jardín "Ahh… maldición" dice levantándose adolorido "Akane!!" grita y ve a la ventana molesto, pero luego entristece su rostro "lo siento…" musita suavemente.

N.A: Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, prometo actualizar pronto y espero q lo hayan disfrutado y por favor no se olviden de su review, me haran muy feliz porfis!

Vivian Alejandra: Lo siento! Por favor no me vengas a golpear!!! Jajaja solo lo hice para darle emoción :P como ves Akane no tomo muy bien eso de q Ryoga es P-chan, a ver como termina todo, te agradezco el review q estes muy bien. Besos

Akane Red: Jejeje siento haberte dejado con los pelos de punta. Es muy cierto creo q esa fue la peor forma de darse cuenta de la verdad y ahora mi pobre Ranma la esta pasando mal pero claro q podran superar el problema! Q estes muy bien, besos. Por cierto me dijiste q son las fiestas de independencia de Chile Que día es el dia de independencia de Chile? (q poca cultura la mia ") por cierto acaba de ser tbn la independencia de mi pais jejej

Musa de Cristal: Hola, hola, muchas gracias por tu review, q bien q pienses asi, me alegra mucho q te haya gustado la escena. Y con la continuación ya he estado pensando sobre una buena trama para la continuación (aunq todavía no se me ocurre nada :P) pero prometo seguir pensando jejeje. Q estes muy bien saludines.

megu-minami: Hola! Muchisimas gracias por dejarme un review, y me alegra muchisimo q te este gustando. Espero q te haya gustado este capitulo tambien, aunq estuvo cortito jeje. Pronto actualizare el final. Matta ne!

Gavriel: jajaja q bien q decidiste esperar y no desquitarte con un pobre inocente q no tiene la culpa de mi maldad jejeje y te salio mas economico :P como premio añadi este capitulo q me pediste así q ya estamos a mano XD. Con tu sugerencia de q no te gusto mucho la palabra abren me imagino q es en el principio donde digo "abren las puertas del dojo" después de leer tu comentario me puse a pensar en alguna palabra para remplazarlo pero no se me ocurrio ninguna, cual crees tu q quedaria mejor? Y respecto a la serie AIR yo tbn la estoy buscando ahora jejeje q suerte q la vayas a conseguir pronto, cuando la veas y si yo no la he conseguido me dices q tal esta :). P.D: O.o? (jejeje) matta ne!

Shojo88: Hola! Q gusto me da q sigas leyendo mi historia :) espero q estes muy bien, te agradezco muchisimo el review. Por cierto gracias por decirme q es un bo :P. Matta ne!

Akanekagome: Jejeje, siento mucho q te hayas lastimado al golpearte con la pared jejeje, y tienes toda la razon al parecer estos dos no aprenden y no terminan de arreglar nada " y el momento era tan propicio hasta q aparecio Ryoga pero para el fue un gran alivio el haber llegado a tiempo jeje aunq su mundo se vino abajo, pobrecito. Yo tbn estoy muy orgullosa pq pude terminar de leer jejeje, ya vi q acaban de actualizar, lo comenzare a leer, matta ne!


	10. Leccion completada

N.A: Hola!!! Ya les traigo el capitulo final!!! Espero les guste

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Autora: Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

LECCION COMPLETADA

Capitulo 10

Algunos días han pasado desde que Akane se enteró de todo y hasta el momento las cosas siguen exactamente igual. Akane no le había dirigido la palabra a Ranma y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de intentar escuchar lo que él tenía que decir a pesar de que había intentado hablar con ella varias veces.

El sol comienza a ocultarse y Ryoga esta caminando por las calles de Nerima "_Por que la vida siempre me ha tratado de esta forma? Acaso no nací para ser feliz?" _pensaba con tristeza_ "Mi destino es llevar una vida de desgracia, jamás podré conocer la verdadera felicidad, lo único que le daba sentido a mi vida era Akane y ahora…"_ pero su pensamiento es interrumpido cuando repentinamente ve a Akane saliendo de la panadería "Es Akane…" dice sorprendido y se esconde rápidamente para que no lo vea "_Pensé que me encontraba en Yokohama ¿Qué hace aquí Akane?_" piensa mientras la observa, era tan hermosa, el chico queda admirado por algunos segundos, pero sale de su ensimismamiento cuando se percata que en los ojos de Akane hay un dejo de tristeza y él no podía soportar ver a su amada Akane así, la amaba demasiado como para verla sufrir especialmente sabiendo que el tenía la culpa "_Akane mi amor… siento tanta vergüenza en mi corazón pero nada puede ser peor que ver tristeza en tu hermoso rostro… estás sufriendo porque piensas que ese tonto de Ranma te traicionó y yo no lo puedo permitir" _piensa "Iré a buscarte y te diré toda la verdad!" dice y comienza a correr en dirección al dojo (bueno al menos eso piensa porque en realidad corre al lado contrario).

"Ya regresé Kasumi, aquí está el pan que me pediste" dice Akane al entrar y coloca el pan en la mesa.

"Muchas gracias Akane, quieres venir un momento para ayudarme" pregunta desde la cocina.

"Claro oneechan ¿Qué necesitas?" pregunta entrando a la cocina.

"Corta estos vegetales por favor" responde entregándoselos.

Akane los toma y comienza a cortarlos sin decir nada. Kasumi la ve de reojo, sabía que algo estaba pasando entre Ranma y ella pero estaba esperando el momento perfecto para preguntar.

"Dime Akane… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ranma?" pregunta Kasumi viéndola de reojo esperando su reacción.

Akane deja de cortar los vegetales al escuchar la pregunta y levanta un poco la mirada pero rápidamente continúa con su tarea "¿Por qué preguntas?" pregunta.

"Están peleando otra vez ¿Verdad?"

"………"

"Y esta vez parece que su pelea ha durado un poco más" hace una pequeña pausa para ver la reacción de su pequeña hermana pero no ve ningún cambio así que continúa "Pero no te preocupes Akane, las peleas entre esposos son muy normales verás como muy pronto todo se arreglará" le dice sonriendo.

Akane suspira y pone los vegetales dentro de la sopa "Terminé Kasumi ¿necesitas algo más?" pregunta.

"No, gracias por tu ayuda puedes irte, te llamaré cuando el almuerzo esté listo"

"De acuerdo" responde y sube a su habitación y se pone su Gi para luego bajar a entrenar al jardín, luego de varias horas de entrenamiento escucha una voz.

"Akane…"

Akane voltea al escuchar su nombre y se sorprende al ver a Ryoga frente a ella "Ryoga!" exclama "¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa?" pregunta enojándose y viéndolo con una mirada llena de rencor.

"Akane… por favor escúchame"

"No quiero escucharte! Te odio Ryoga, eres un pervertido! Y yo pensé que éramos amigos!" le grita furiosa.

Ryoga siente su corazón atravesado por una larga espada al escuchar a Akane decirle que lo odia y una lagrima roda por su mejilla "Akane… tu no entiendes" dice y cae sobre su rodillas "Akane… yo te amo… es por eso que venía a ti…" responde comenzando a llorar "Tu fuiste la primera persona que me mostró cariño y era algo tan cálido… tan agradable, saber que alguien se preocupa por ti… que te quiere, es por eso que yo seguía viniendo porque aunque fuera un simple cerdo podía sentir tu amor ese amor que nunca conseguiré como humano… por favor perdóname" le ruega con su rostro bañado de lágrimas.

La mirada dura y llena de odio de Akane se suaviza y un ligero rubor aparece en sus mejillas al ver a Ryoga en el suelo llorando y diciendo todo eso "Ryoga…" dice y se hinca junto a él "yo… no sé que decirte… yo no sabía…"

"Por favor Akane, perdóname no puedo vivir si tu me odias… por favor" repite y le toma la mano "Tu eres el único sentido de mi vida"

"Ryoga tranquilízate" dice colocando su otra mano sobre la de él "ya no importa, te perdono, no llores más por favor" la verdad es que nunca espero escuchar algo así de Ryoga sentía muchísima pena de verlo así.

"Akane… eres maravillosa… es por eso que me enamoré de tí" dice y se limpia las lágrimas "Lo que más me duele es saber que nunca más podré estar contigo… que ya no te podré ver… y mi vida sin ti no es nada"

Akane lo ve apenada "No digas eso, aún podemos ser amigos y esta vez sin mentiras"

"¿De verdad todavía quieres ser mi amiga?" pregunta y la ve.

"Claro que si, eres un gran amigo" responde sonriendo "No quiero escucharte hablar como lo estás haciendo, tu eres una grn persona Ryoga"

"Akane... dime algo ¿Aún estás enfadada con Ranma?" pregunta.

Akane ve a otra parte rápidamente "No me hables de ese tonto…"

Ryoga ve al suelo y sonríe con tristeza "Tú lo amas ¿Verdad?"

"¿Que?" pregunta y lo ve.

"Yo lo sé… siempre lo he sabido y se que estás triste porque crees que te engaño"

"No quiero hablar de él Ryoga, en serio" responde Akane "El me traicionó…"

"No… no es cierto" responde Ryoga con todo su esfuerzo, no podía creer que estuviera ayudando a Ranma para que estuviera con Akane pero si eso hacía feliz a Akane entonces lo tenía que hacer "Ranma siempre trato de alejarme de ti… solo recuérdalo"

"No tiene excusa…" responde y luego sonríe "Eres una gran persona Ryoga, a pesar de todo solo buscas mi felicidad, te lo agradezco mucho" dice y le aprieta la mano que aún no le ha soltado.

Ryoga se sonroja y se queda sin palabras, simplemente le deja la mente en blanco "Akane… yo… solo quiero verte feliz"

Akane sonríe y lo abraza "Gracias…"

"¡Akane!"

Akane y Ryoga voltean y ven a Ranma que se ve bastante molesto "Así que de esto se trataba ¿eh? Ahora que P-chan es un humano prefieres quedarte con él?" pregunta sarcásticamente.

"¡No es lo que piensas Ranma!" grita Akane.

"Si claro!"

"Detente Ranma! No permitiré que pienses mal de Akane, No lo permito!!!"

"Déjalo Ryoga, que piense lo que quiera" dice Akane y se voltea.

Ranma se aleja de donde están ellos, sin decir nada más.

"Lamento causarte tantos problemas Akane"

"No te preocupes Ryoga, esto no es tu culpa" dice ofreciéndole una hermosa sonrisa.

"Akane, yo lo único que hago es causarte problemas… lo siento tanto…"

"No es cierto Ryoga…"

"Lo siento tonto, por favor perdóname, debo irme… necesito tiempo" dice y sale corriendo.

"Ryoga espera! Ryoga!" grita pero no logra detenerlo "pobre Ryoga… me siento muy mal por el" dice viendo hacia el lugar por donde se fue. Akane comienza a caminar hacia el dojo tenía que liberar todo lo que estaba pasando de alguna forma, todo había pasado demasiado rápido y aún no lo asimilaba por completo, pero al entrar ve a Ranma entrenando así que decide retirarse.

"¿Qué haces aquí Akane¿Ya se fue P-chan?" pregunta Ranma sarcásticamente al verla.

Akane está saliendo pero se detiene al escucharlo "¡No fue nada Ranma! Además no tienes ningún derecho para reclamarme, nunca antes te importó cuando lo abrazaba ¿cierto?"

"……" Ranma se queda callado por unos instante "E-eso fue diferente, además si me importaba!"

"Nunca hiciste nada para detenerlo" responde Akane suavemente.

"Eso no es cierto! Es solo que yo lo prometí! No podía romper una promesa!"

"Que bien Ranma, me gusta saber que tu honor es irreprochable y que es mucho más importante que yo!" le grita.

"Eso no es cierto! No digas tonterías!!!"

"¿Es así como lo llamas?! Tonterías?!!! El único tonto eres tú! Vamos Ranma crees que no me doy cuenta que no te importo?! Crees que no me di cuenta que solo me utilizaste?!" grita.

"¡¡¡Por favor Akane sabes que te amo!!!" grita impulsivamente pero se congela al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Akane se queda sin palabras por algunos segundos al escucharlo, segundos que parecían eternos para ambos "¿Qué…?" pregunta finalmente rompiendo el silencio, sin poder separar su atónita mirada de él.

"Aaahhh… yo… eeee… tengo que irme" responde tornando el color de su rostro a un color rojo oscuro y sale corriendo del dojo a toda velocidad.

Akane se queda parada sin poder moverse Ranma le acababa de decir que la amaba, había deseado eso tantas veces… no había sido exactamente de la forma que se lo había imaginado pero aún así se lo había dicho "Ranma…" dice finalmente y sale del dojo tras él pero Ranma ya no está.

Akane se sienta en el suelo del dojo Ranma le había dicho que la amaba pero aún así nunca le dijo la verdad acerca de Ryoga, tenía derecho aún de estar enojada o solamente estaba siendo obstinada? Entonces recuerda lo que le dijo Ryoga "_Ranma siempre trato de alejarme de ti… solo recuérdalo" "Ryoga tiene razón, Ranma siempre trato de alejarme de P-chan" _piensa dando un suspiro y se levanta.

Ranma está en el techo de la casa y tiene sus piernas abrazadas "_Que tonto¿Por qué le dije eso? … ahora seguramente se burlará de mi… quizá ella no siente lo mismo, Ranma no baka" _piensa molesto con el mismo. Repentinamente escucha un ruido y al voltear ve a Akane subiendo al techo, luego se acerca y se sienta junto a él

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunta Ranma sin verla.

"¿Ahora eres tú quien está enojado¿No crees que me estás robando mi parte?" pregunta sonriendo.

"Si solo vienes a burlarte mejor vete" responde a la defensiva aún sin verla.

"No seas grosero… solo quiero hablar contigo…" responde sonrojándose un poco para luego quedarse en silencio. Ese mismo silencio incomodo los envuelve otra vez, pero nuevamente Akane decide romper el silencio

"¿E-es cierto lo que dijiste antes?" pregunta sonrojándose aún más.

Ranma también se sonroja y ve a otra parte "…………"

Akane suspira y le toma la mano "Ranma…"

Ranma siente un movimiento dentro de su estomago al sentir la pequeña mano de Akane tomar la de él y la ve.

"Ranma… yo…" dice y se queda callada nuevamente "_Pensé que sería más sencillo" _ piensa "yo… estaba recordando… y casi siempre trataste de alejarme de P-chan… aunque aún así no es suficiente… te perdono" dice y le ofrece una brillante sonrisa.

Ranma ve a otra parte tratando de no sonrojarse aún más "Tienes razón, yo tuve la culpa, pero no podía romper mi promesa… lo siento"

"Y… respecto a lo que me dijiste en el… dojo" dice viendo el suelo sin poder levantar la mirada, y sin soltar la mano de Ranma "tu dijiste que lo sabía… pero te equivocas… no lo sabia… y ahora que lo sé… yo… quiero decirte que… yo… yo también… yo… Ranma yo…"

Pero antes de que pueda seguir balbuceando Ranma la jala de la mano que le tiene agarrada y la besa.

Akane se queda en shock por unos instantes. Ranma la toma del rostro con ambas manos con delicadeza. Luego de varios segundos Akane reacciona y cierra los ojos, rodea su cuello con ambas manos y se deja llevar por el sentimiento que Ranma provoca en ella. Luego de varios minutos se separan y se ven, ambos sonrojados.

Akane sonríe y ve al suelo "Creo que ya sabes lo que quería decirte"

"No, en realidad no, dime" responde sonriendo.

"Mentiroso!" dice y lo golpea juguetonamente abrazándolo "Yo… también te amo" dice sin soltarlo mientras lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

Ranma se separa un poco y le da otro tierno beso "Creo que ahora hubiera sido el momento perfecto para pedirte que fueras mi esposa ¿no crees?"

Akane ríe divertida "Si, creo que finalmente estamos listos" responde y le da un beso en la mejilla.

FIN

(por ahora)

N.A: Bueno, ps este era el final q había escrito hace rato, pero Musa de Cristal me sugirió q siguiera la historia y creo q seria buena idea. Cuando termine la historia en la que estoy trabajando ahorita comenzare a pensar en un buen argumento para la continuación de esta, espero q esten interesados en la continuación. Antes de despedirme quiero invitar a todos los que no han leído mis demás historias para que lo hagan y me digan q les parece. Por favor les ruego q me dejen reviews porfis!!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!! Se los agradecería mucho :D

Akane Red: Mi pobre Ranma se la paso un poquito mal, pero como ves todo le salio bien al final, y como ves esa fue la pauta para que finalmente todo quedara claro entre ellos, finalmente aprendieron lo que es amar jejeje gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de mi historia, que estes muy bien

Slaya: Hola, me encuentro muy bien, gracias por preguntar espero q tu también. Me alegro de que hayas podido descansar durante las festividades y espero q la hayas pasado super. Tbn espero que te haya gustado la reconciliación, y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones :). Espero que todo te salga bien y puedas continuar con tus estudios pronto, estoy segura que si. Acerca del esoterismo, siempre me ha llamado mucho la atención todo lo místico y paranormal, porq estoy segura q hay muchisimas cosas q la ciencia no puede explicar. Yo tbn espero q sigamos en contacto y tbn te considero una amiga. Matta ne!

Flor440: Hola!, te agradezco mucho por el apoyo que me diste con tu review y por leer mi historia, espero que te haya gustado como terminaron las cosas. Q estes muy bien saludos

VivianAlejandra: Muchas gracias, q linda :P. Siempre q las cosas parecen ir bien algo tiene q arruinarlo, pero al fin dejaron las cosas claras, te agradezco mucho por todos tus reviews, q estes muy bien Matta ne!

Shojo88: Hola, espero q estes super bien, espero q te haya gustado como terminaron las cosas, ya q al fin pudieron decir lo q sentían. Te mando muchos saludos. Hasta pronto

AkaneKagome: Dicen que la mentira triunfa hasta q la verdad se interpone, y creo q eso le paso a Rama y Ryoga jejeje, era inevitable que Akane se enterara de la verdad, y tenía q enojarse aunq confieso que no fue una buena forma de enterarse jejeje. Muchisimas gracias por disculparme jejeje ya estoy tranquila XD. Matta ne!

Gavriel: Hola, espero q estes muy bien, me da mucho gusto q te haya gustado el capitulo (te imagino con la sonrisa) jejeje. Seguro q no estas enamorado? Jejeje pq parecen signos de enamoramiento :P, (cambiar de distribuidor podria ayudar jejeje) tal vez tengas razón y la frase no cuadra mucho en esa parte, espero q hayas disfrutado el final de la historia, agradezco q me hayas leído todo este tiempo, q estes muy bien. Hasta pronto

Nos veremos en una proxima historia Matta ne! (dejen reviews)


End file.
